A Spy's Tale Vongola Version
by SecretBook
Summary: First day transfering to Namimori middle school, everybody became her ennemy. After a only a few days, she made the usually offensive Gokudera into a domicile little kitten that only listen to her order. Game rule: don't ever piss her off or she'll make you understand what does the word 'hell' really means. On hiatus...sorry...
1. Dream 1: Meeting you

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but would like to… hehe), but do own the OCs I created. Yay!

A/N Starting after the Shimon arc. I am sorry if the original story is a bit changed because the arcobaleno arc is too hard to write in.

**Dream 1: Meeting You**

This Monday morning in Namimori, birds are chirping cheerfully, the sun is high in the sky showing off its radiance. A perfect day for relaxation and enjoyment. Nothing could possibly go wrong… right? But you see, we are in Namimori, _the_ Namimori where some mafia dudes are staying… nothing important. Just your regular peaceful little town in which the infamous Vongola Tenth and his guardians are living. That's all, nothing important and nothing could go wrong…

The heck! Of course yes! What can be more disastrous than having the most dangerous and powerful mafia boss trainee and his guardians + other mafia related pretty boys (you need to admit that they are eyes feeding, right?) in ONE LITTLE TOWN! But fortunately, Enma Cozart and his guardians went back home two months after solving the long hatred toward the Vongola. They want to strengthen their family forces to help themselves as well as the Vongola Famiglia if needed in the future. But still, Tsuna and Enma stay closely in contact, they became after all good friends. And Dino is currently managing some family problems in Italy, which means he won't be visiting his little brother (and freeload, and eat Mama's super delicious cooking, and go train with Hibari, and go play at random place in Japan, and play hide-and-seek with his subordinate… all in all, he just wants to skip paperworks, the nightmare of humankind).

Still, having the Vongola's top forces in one place is… quite like putting some extremely hungry bear/lion/tiger/or any dangerous carnivore animal (or perhaps Hibari?) you can think of in a small cage… in which there is a small portion of meat… yeah… it'll be the chaos.

Well anyway, on this (perhaps) cheerful and peaceful day, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato are going to school as usual. Which consist having Gokudera screaming his lungs off, Yamamoto grinning like an idiot, and Tsuna trying to calm Gokudera down… the routine. Everything is ok up until now... like I said, _perhaps_… *cue evil scientist laugh (no am not a scientist)*

**-7:30 AM Namimori Middle School grade 2 class A-**

"Hey! Did you get the new?" student A asked student B.

"Huh? What?" replied student B.

"Gee! Are you retarded or what? Of course it is about the new transfer student!" student C cut in. "The rumour says that she's a reeaaal beauty… some even says that she can rival Kyoko-chan!"

"What? No way! Such girl exists?" student B looked at Kyoko. She was speaking cheerfully to Hana as usual. One can almost see flowers and sparkles surrounding her. "Impossible… Kyoko-chan is sooo cute!"

"Yeah, you're right. Kyoko-chan's as lovely as ever." sighed student C.

In his seat talking with Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsuna suddenly shivered. His hyper intuition tells him that _something, _be it good or bad, will happen.

"Juudaime! Are you ok? Did you catch a cold? Do you want to go home? Do you need something? I'll go get it for you!" the Hurricane Bomb screamed loudly seeing his precious boss shivering.

"Eh? Tsuna, are you ok?" stated Yamamoto worriedly.

"Hiii! Gokudera-kun! Please don't scream! I'm fine, guys, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Tsuna quickly reassured his storm and rain Guardian. "It's just that I have a kind of feeling that something will happen…" 'Maybe it is about the transfer student that Student A (whatever his name is) said…' Tsuna added for himself. 'But good grief! It is a girl! Then Kyoko-chan…' he looked over to his darling. Nothing's changed, smiling as ever. 'Anyway, I hope that she's not involved in the mafia.'

Quickly switching topic, Tsuna scratched his head. "A-anyway! Hum… I-I wonder how's Chrome-chan doing with Mukuro on their training trip…? Yeah… Ahahaha…" and the conversation ended with a awkward laugh.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other. But the message is clear in their eyes: Tsuna's hyper intuition is never wrong, they need to be prepared.

In the other part of the class, Kyoko looked worriedly at the Vongolas after hearing Gokudera scream. She wants to call out Tsuna to ask him if something was wrong, but was interrupted by the teacher's sudden entrance.

"Class starts now! Everyone, go to your seat and be silent." Exclaimed Nezu Dohachiro, "first of all, I want to introduce to you guys a transfer student. Please be nice to her." He paused.

Murmurs erupted from everywhere. But unknown to everyone in the class except Gokudera and Yamamoto who were watching closely Tsuna, the latter's shoulder tensed.

"Julie Nightingale-san! You can enter now."

Silence.

"Nightingale-san! You may enter now." He repeated.

Silence greeted them again. Some students started whispering amount themselves.

"Nightingale-san! What's wrong?" Nezu Dohachiro went to open the door. What he saw made him completely speechless… really speechless… Then he made a funny face. A face that almost screamed what-the heck's-with-this-situation?

Silence… What did sensei saw? Was what everyone were thinking.

"Um…" the teacher started, "Nightingale-san… please don't sleep in front of the class…"

Silence… Everyone sweat dropped. S-sleeping? No way…

'Hiii! Another weirdo came! Please! Please all mighty God! Please don't let her be a Mafioso or something related to them! Please! Almost every Mafioso I know of is a weirdo! (A/N sorry to cut in, but I totally agree with Tsuna on that!) I have enough problems now! Please make her a normal girl! Please!' Tsuna anime cried holding his head while praying to any God he can think of. But it is know that Tsuna never had any luck, right? (evil laugh from Book-san)

"Nightingale-san…" a red vein popped up on Nezu's forehead. Nobody had ever showed him so much disrespect. Sleeping on your first day transferring school in front of the whole class? She's a first. "Julie Nightingale! WAKE UP!"

"Mmm… What do you want old man?" a water clear singsong like voice echoed within everyone's eardrum, making them almost paralysed. It was as if they were suddenly transported in a heavenly like flower field. 'So beautiful…!' every male in class A thought, 'I want to see her… bet she's an angel…'

'O-old man? I-I am… old?' Nezu-sensei twitched his mouth. "You! How can you insult me!"

Class A is trying hard not to laugh.

"Mm? So what. You can't say that you are young, can you… I am just calling you whatever you looks to me, 'cause I don't know you name… or do you prefer being called pedophile instead of old man? I can do that just fine you know. It's not a problem for me." replied Julie (that nobody saw even now) monotonously.

"Pff…" Hard, real hard to try to not laugh out loud. Every student holds their stomach tightly. Their mouths are twitching furiously trying hard not to burst out. After all, nobody has ever said something like that to good old Nezu-sensei nor to a teacher whatsoever. Seriously, this is a first.

"You! You! Ngggrrr!" Nezu growled out loud. But has nothing to counter Julie, or more like he can't. The director specially called every teacher to treat well Julie whatever happens. But why? Who knows? But one thing is for sure, the principal was sweating bullets while saying that. Maybe Julie is a rich man's daughter –reflected all teachers. "Go introduce yourself to the class!" Nezu screamed with a red face and by the way, raised his voice up to a few octave.

"You don't need to scream Mr. Pedophile. Everybody knows that you aren't mute even if you don't scream you know." That said, Julie steps into the classroom with everybody twitching and laughing hysterically on their table like a worm (except Kyoko who was laughing cutely… as usual, and Tsuna drooling looking at his crush and all).

"Hahaha! That was good! That stupid Nezu! It was time someone shut him up!" Gokudera ridiculed his teacher.

Then, suddenly, everybody shut up and looked up in a synchronised movement. They saw her. A slim silhouette heading gracefully in direction in front of the class, looking so attractive that it almost made them drool to the floor. A black long sleeve jacket with a X-like pin on the breast pocket and a black mini-skirt covering her body outlined unintentionally with perfection her curves. Thick shiny black hair floating and bouncing on Julie's back with each step she takes, making every class A male's hormone starting to boil involuntarily, (except Yamamoto… He's too obvious, but did have a faint shade of pink on his cheeks) even Gokudera was a bit affected.

Of course, girls are not so happy. First reason: because half the female population saw Gokudera looking at Julie. Second reason: because Yamamoto blushed… So as you can see, the female population is divided in different 'clubs'. One stand for _Gokudera-sama fan club_ and the other stand for _Yamamoto-chi fan club_. I will name them _extreme_ _club_. In the center stand Kyoko and Hana. You can call them the _neutral clan_. Anyway, every female are staring staggers at Julie, except of course the neutral clan. If looks could kill, Julie would now be a hedgehog. But she ignored the fan clubs' burning stares (because she really doesn't care about them).

Then, Julie stopped. Her raven hair and shadows from the trees outside shadowed her face up to her nose. It made her look like a devil from hell, yet shining like an angel from heaven. Is it possible that such person exist, you may wonder. Well yes: Julie is **the** example of dark and light of the world in one body. Nobody could avert their gaze from her.

'This uniform… I've… have I seen it before?' Gokudera frowned deeply. He leaned closer. _Gokudera-sama fan club_ thought that he was captivated by the witch (the name they gave to Julie), which made them make a mental note to 'greet' properly the new arrival… you know what that means.

'Ehhh? G-Gokudera-kun? What is he doing?' Tsuna's eyes almost bulged out. 'Don't tell me that Nightingale-san… No way! Gokudera-kun isn't this kind of person. And he did say that he hates women…' Thinking that made him sweatdrop. 'But this girl… she gives me a strange feeling…'

**-Somewhere in Namimori on a roof top-**

A baby dressed in a black suit with a yellow pacifier in front and a fedora smirked viciously. Oh my, if it isn't Reborn, the super sadistic Spartan demonic hitman of Vongola Famiglia sent to tutor Dame-Tsuna in becoming the next heir. "Hum! Interesting…!" Reborn smiled cutely despite the dangerous gleam shining in his black hole like eyes.

(A/N *koff koff* Book-san is very sorry for the rude presentation, Reborn-sama… Please don't shoot me! TT_TT I will play "Sorry Sorry" from Super Junior as my deepest apology. Please accept them… and do spare me… please? *puppy dog eyes*)

**-Back in class A-**

Tsuna shivered once again, 'This is bad! This is really bad! Why do I have the feeling that Reborn is planning something? Or is it because of this girl? Argggg! I've have enough! My brain is going to explode!'

Nezu Dohachiro turned around and ordered impatiently the girl that no one saw her whole face until now to introduce herself.

Julie started with her clear bell like voice, "I am Julie Nightingale. I am a female."

Silence. A crow flew over. Hibird flew over. Hibari went to bite someone to death in front of the school gate. Still silence.

"What?" Gokudera barked out. 'This girl… wait! She… no… this 'thing' is an UMA! I'll study her!' Cue eye sparkling from the octopus-head followed by _Gokudera-sama fan club_ members' almost perfect killing intent.

Julie moved a bit. It seems as if she was looking at Gokudera.

"Hey! Nightingale-san! Can you please lift your chin up? We want to see you!" Student A from the conversation before said out loud with a drool on his jawline. Truth to be told, he was a bit caught off guard by what Julie said… But once again, who wouldn't?

"Yeah! Let us see you!" Student C chirped in excitedly.

"Fufufu… You guys… want to see my face?" Julie asked with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Now, everyone woke up from the spell (or more like petrifaction because of being caught off guard) Julie casted on them with her self introduction.

"Fufufu…" Julie laughed softly.

Now, Tsuna is having a real hard time keeping calm. 'Something is not right! I definitely don't like that!'

"Of course you can see my face. After all, we will all be classmate… But you guys will be surprised. So please don't blame me that I have not told you before." That said, Julie slowly lift up her chin under different sort of gaze directed to her: some of jealousy, curiosity, prudence, and most of all, lust.

Everyone expected a shockingly stunning and flawless visage that can easily make every beauty in the world spit blood. But instead, what they saw truly surprised them… or the word terrorise is better to describe this situation.

Unlike what they thought, Julie isn't good-looking… One can't even say that she's normal looking. Despite her dreamlike body, despite having a voice that can put anybody under its charm, Julie's visage definitively ruined the perfect image class A made. She is ugly. Not just your regular oh-my!-she's-not-pretty type. A large ugly red burnt scar covered her whole forehead down to her cheek just below her left brown eye. Yes, only one eye. A black eye patch hided her right eye, adding another aura of fear on her. Below the eye patch, a sword-like cicatrix begins from her right cheek to her left cheek, crossing her nose.

Everyone sucked in a cold breath. Never, ever in their life have they seen someone so hideous and scary. Even the fan clubs completely forgot their resentment to Julie. Yes. Julie Nightingale's visage can only be described by one word: nightmare. Yet her body is what the word dreamlike is created for.

Facing everyone's silence and scared stares, Julie merely smiled. "I told you~."

Silence. How _can_ she be so damn calm? Shouldn't she be ashamed of her look?

"I want to seat here." Pointing the seat behind Gokudera, Julie turned her gaze to Nezu (who surprisingly kept his calm… because he saw her beforehand) and ignored the class.

Murmurs erupted once again in the classroom. "Did you head that? Not only she's ugly, but she wants to approach Gokudera-sama!" "Who does she think she is! Ordering someone to let their seats for her! Isn't she shameful?" "Poor Masami-san!"

**Data** -Masami Akane-

-Female, 14 years old

-Namimori Middle School class A Student

-Gokudera-sama fan club member, current position: president

-Is ranked in 3rd place in 'who do you want to have as your girlfriend' school ranking exclusively for boys (1st: Sasagawa Kyoko, 2rd: a 3rd year student)

-Proud that she sits right behind her beloved

-Is part of the bullying gang that push away any random flies (girls), which aren't in their club, that get near Gokudera

-Is a double-sided person: cute, innocent, frail girl in front of Gokudera (angel mode), cruel and manipulative on 'flies' (akuma mode)

-Father is the CEO of a big company

-Mother is a well known actress in Japan

-Had the incurable disease called "spoiled princess" (of course it is not a disease… =A=)

'Bitch! I'll make you regret it!' That growled mentally in her akuma mode, Masami made her oh-no!-I-am-terribly-hurt-by-what-you-just-said-face, earning almost everybody's sympathy in one go. Switch to angel mode, "Hum… I… Hum… sorry but… I… I don't…" began Masami trembling like a leaf in a storm. "I… Hum…" Her eyes began to become watery.

Now, Julie is receiving cold… or more like freezing glares, and Nezu is just staying quiet looking as if he doesn't have anything to do with it.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, hum? Don't you dare make our classmate cry!" Someone shouted out loud. With that said, class A erupted into a one-sided accusation toward Julie, who looked as if she was extremely bored… which only made them angrier.

"Shut up." In the mid of blames, Julie narrowed her shiny, yet icy brown eyes. "I don't want to be criticised by a bunch of pathetic trash."

That's it. Now class A officially make a declaration of war toward Julie (except the neutral clan and the Vongolas). On your first day transferring in a new school, not only you didn't make any friend, but you got yourself into a pretty bad business having almost your whole class as your enemy… What can I say? A normal person will do anything to become popular and be loved, right? But you see, the word normal doesn't exist in Julie's dictionary. And the worst is that her repulsive, I repeat, repulsive visage does not help at all. Not that she cares.

Anyway, Gokudera was in a pretty good mood until Julie said "-a bunch of pathetic trash." Why? Because he thought that she is interesting (as an UMA) and that he can get to know her (for experimenting purpose… don't ask me what he'll do. I don't know and don't want to know). But Julie's last sentence definitely made him change idea. Why, again, you may ask. It is simple. Because she said _pathetic trash_ to his beloved forever the best super cool and awesome Juudaime! No one, no one can insult his sun, his light in this meaningless life, his strength, his everything, his… well you get the idea. Julie didn't specifically say that to Tsuna. But she addressed herself to the whole class, and Tsuna **is** part of it. That's why, Gokudera is going to take action to defend his dear, dear Juudaime.

"Who are you calling pathetic trash you ugly woman?" The bomber stood up abruptly with one leg on his desk and tons of dynamites out in both hands ready to be throw out.

The class is now boiling in joy, especially Masami Akane. Gokudera is on their side! The super popular good looking attractive guy is on their side! Who wouldn't be delighted? And of course, Masami thought that her idol is doing that for her and is currently drooling and imagining some pretty… pink scenes with her Gokudera (which by the way, won't be the case in a billion light years).

"I didn't call you trash, Hurricane Bomb, Vongola Decimo's storm guardian." Julie smirked under Gokudera's narrowed eyes, Tsuna's shocked gaze, Yamomoto's diminished smile, Kyoko's surprised to worried expression, Hana's what-the-heck look and everyone's piercing glares. "But if you accept so gladly and in such a hurry that you are _a pathetic trash_… then you can have that name." Julie continued with a wider smile.

"What! You! I am gonna to kill you!" Gokudera burst out while lighting his dynamites, completely forgetting that Julie clearly said that he is part of the mafia. Guess that he got way too angry by what she said.

"Hiiii! Gokudera-kun! Don't fight! Don't fight!" Tsuna jumped from his seat and ran to hold down his storm guardian in a blink time. If that was an Olympic game, Tsuna could've obtained a gold medal in man's 4m sprint.

"But Juudaime! She insulted you!" Guess who said that childishly?

"No Gokudera-kun! She didn't! It's fine! Please calm down… and don't blow the class up."

"Juudaime… As you wish."  
Gokudera sat down like a good little boy listening to his mama. Seeing that, Tsuna signed in relief and when back to his seat. But once seated, the poor boy's body suddenly tensed and he begin sweating bullets.

_"I didn't call you trash, Hurricane Bomb, Vongola Decimo's storm guardian."_ Julie's words echoed restlessly in Tsuna's head. 'She called Gokudera Hurricane Bomb **and **Vongola Decimo's storm guardian… which means that she knows who he is, which means she knows about mafia, which means she knows about him being my guardian because of how he called me and how I was able to stop Gokudera-kun just now, which means that she has business with me, which means that… my long earned peaceful days are OVER! **_NOOOOOOOOOO!_**' Not bad Tsuna. After 5 which means, you were able to correctly guess that indeed, some 'fun' days are awaiting you with open arms. Not bad at all… just a bit too slow.

Anyway, once Tsuna realised that his resting days are going to end soon (A/N no buddy, it has ended the moment Julie stepped in your class… don't be sad, this is life), his dame side took over. Yes, Tsuna`s dame side took over his almost perfect calm side. Reborn taught him how to use the aura of a boss… Vongola version, meaning using everything related to tortu- *kof kof* I mean, 'correct method of a mafioso' for teaching a young mafia boss. Saying that **the** all mighty Reborn-sama used violence toward his student is prohibited! It is **no**t violence! This is called the perfect method to teach your dame student into becoming a brilliant boss! (Mafia use only. P.-S. Good kids bad kids or whatever, please do not imitate Reborn-sama's tortu- I mean, teaching method on your friends if they don't understand some homework.)

Well now, let's go back to our dear little Tsuna-fishy, shall we? So, the super powerful Vongola Decimo who defeated tons of equally super strong enemies is currently shaking like a leaf in a storm (literally) and looking as if he was going to pee in his pant. Part of it is because his hyper intuition is making him really, like seriously uncomfortable. It feels as if there are ants moving on his body (not the disgusting type, more like it itches). The other part is that just when Tsuna thought that he could've have a break from all the tiring mafia business coming one after another, Julie has to come. "Sigh. I just wanted some peace…" The poor boy mumbled in a breath.

"Vongola Decimo. I am not an enemy." Julie heard Tsuna's mumbling and pierced him with a -273 °C glare, making the subject (aka Tsuna) freezing on the spot and feeling as if he is suddenly teleported to Nord Pole. That just show how powerful our little Julie's glares are~! That is, if she wants, she can do wayyyy better. Well, let's say that she didn't intent to glare at him, but she is starting to get tired and annoyed from standing in the front. Tsuna, on the other hand, gathered all his seriousness and made a mental note (with big red flashing lights) to never, ever, ever piss Julie off. E.V.E.R.

Of course, Gokudera saw his Juudaime being glared at by Ugly Pinky (the nickname he gave to Julie… 'cause she's ugly and has red scar, which he changed to pink on purpose). So what does he usually do when some guy dare threaten his Juudaime? "I'll fu*king blow ya up you stupid Ugly Pinky!"

Ignoring completely the fuming silver head, Julie directed her gaze once again to Masami and said in a totally flat tone, "Get up, I am taking your seat. Now."

Of course, Masami Akane is doing her role as the bullied and helpless little girl. "E-eh? But… but I-" Her sentence was never finished. Why? Because Julie is tired of her lame acting and directly kicked Masami off while Gokudera is cursing out loud.

"I told you to give me that seat." Julie seated on the chair previously belonging to Masami so naturally and with such ease that everyone thought that this place have always belonged to her if they hadn't saw what happened just before.

Masami Akane is seriously pissed off. After all, being kicked by an ugly _thing _is the most humiliating thing one can do to the third in ranking school idol. All her hatred toward Julie is now transforming into tears (for her next show). Standing up with a face that would make anyone would stop and offer help, Masami looked at Nezu and with a muffled voice, "S-sensei… W-where do I sit now…?"

**Really, really, super important notice!** A/N Ahhhhhhhhhh! I'm so sorry readers! I wanted to include Chrome like she's in class A but I forgot! But you know what? I don't want to rewrite the whole thing so I'll just change a bit. Really sorry! I always forget something, so it might happen in the future too… most likely it will... =A= Anyway, for those who don't want to continue reading the story anymore because Julie is ugly or something, just saying that she is not as she seems to be… Just in case that might happen. And to resume her character a bit, Julie is a… serious fool mouthed girl. Yeah… So anyway! Please review~!


	2. Dream 2: True or false

**Dream 2: True or False**

"_Driiiing" _the bell rang. It's lunch break. Everyone got up in a gloomy atmosphere. Well, it isn't surprising after what happened. Julie didn't want to leave her new seat no matter what her new classmates do or say. So Masami Akane was being forced to leave her sacred-seat-where-I-can-be-near-my-darling-Gokudera-at-all-time.

Of course, revenge is on the must do list of Masami. And this time, almost everyone of class A wants to help. After all, almost everybody wants to give Julie a 'little' lesson. Not only she's ugly, despicable, have a annoying character, call other names, and above all, mocks other when she's so 'inferior' to them, Julie s acting as if she was the most popular girl of the school. Annoying. Truly annoying. Every participant decided to gather in the school yard to discuss about their plan. That said, they grabbed their lunch and left, of course after giving Julie a malicious look that promised "good" time.

Julie is just eating her lunch as if nothing is going on. But just when the anti-Julie group was about to open the door, her lips slowly when up into an amused smirk. "Wait. I have a request to you guy… please do accept." Julie said softly, blinking innocently.

One girl from the anti-Julie group and a follower of the _Gokudera-same fan club _looked at Julie in a calculating manner, and sneered. "What? So Miss who's-not-pathetic-like-the-rest-of-us have a request to a bunch a trash like us? Or are you regretting what you have done to our classmate and wants to get along so the rest of your school days will be good? We aren't that mean, aren't we? If you properly apologise to our Akane-chan and everyone, we could consider letting you go this time and forgive you."

That said, all members of the anti-Julie group erupted in agreement. "Yeah! That's right! Apologise to Akane-chan and everyone!" "Yeah! We can then consider forgiving you." "Yeah that's right!" "Well said, Hitomi-san!"

The said girl, Hitomi Aiko, smiled brightly at the praise. Obviously, the entire class (almost) is against Julie. One reason more to show off in front of Gokudera-same her "justice" side… But girl, please be brave… 'cause your darling will not turn back and see you~! (A/N Hey! That sound like a good line in a song lyric! Maybe I'll write a song based on that… just joking!)

Seeing that, Tsuna frowned worriedly. No matter how you look at it, his classmates are just making fun of Julie, saying that they will forgive her and everything. It just can't be true. As an ex-bullied target, Tsuna's experience tells him that Hitomi Aiko and everyone are just giving Julie hope so that when they let her down, it will hurt many times more.

Yamamoto too isn't smiling like he always does. Instead, his smiling face is replaced by a more serious expression that clearly shows his understanding of the situation. Julie is being bullied… by the whole class except him, Tsuna, Gokudera, Kyoko and Hana. But surprisingly, he didn't move nor say a word to defend Julie like he would've have done normally. Why? He doesn't know either. Maybe his intuition tells him so. Turning his head, Yamamoto is waiting for Julie's answer… His intuition once again tells him that he will have a lot of fun. (A/N Yamamoto… did you inherit Vongola's hyper intuition or did Tsuna switch his mind with you…? Question of the day!)

And of course, Mr. Gokudera is just ignoring as always his classmate and focus, focus, and focus on his dear Juudaime. Who cares about these idiots? Just let them bark to their content and when tired, they'll naturally shut up. Although it is quite annoying. But Juudaime told him not to always take his bombs out and threaten to blow people up. Juudaime's words are sacred. So whatever Juudaime wishes, he'll do.

Facing the class' look upon her, Julie laughed. Yes. Instead of apologizing or try to make up with the class, she has the gut to laugh! Darling Julie, are you out of your mind? Is probably what everyone is thinking right now with a big anime like sweat on their forehead. Although they need to admit it in even if they don't want to (but will only if Hibari threaten them to… that's our skylark's power! Yay for Hibari!), Julie's laugh was without exaggerating anything, truly wonderful. Her voice was already so intoxicating (A/N Can I use that word? I mean, is it appropriate?), it is without wonder that her giggle would be 10 time more breathtaking. It was like the sound of rare pearls falling into a beautiful glass cup, the clear singing of exotic bird singing in the morning or the sound of droplet of pure water joining the previous one into a clear pond in rhythm.

"Why would I regret what I have done? I never do something I am not sure of." Julie started under the burning glares of her classmates. "And beside, why would I apologize to trashes? I don't have any weird habit to talk to garbage… and much less pathetic ones. And just to remind you… I just said that you guys are pathetic trash, but I have never thought that Miss Hitomi would so gladly and hurriedly confirm that indeed, you guys **are **trashes… it was quite a surprise for me." Looking up with a smile, Julie ignored the now fiery stares she is getting. Holding up a hand innocently as if to stop the anti-Julie group from exploding and to show her 'frailness' (people, don't be deceived) with a hurt expression on her scarred face, Julie continued. "But look! It is not _my_ fault. Miss Hitomi said it herself. What was it again? Oh yes! I remember! It was something along the line of: _So Miss who's-not-pathetic-like-the-rest-of-us _(meaning me) _have a request to a bunch a trash like us?_ Which means Miss Hitomi said that I am not pathetic nor a trash like you guys… well, guess I need to properly give Miss Hitomi my highest thanks." That said, Julie got up from her seat and made an English lady's salutation to a petrified Hitomi. Holding up both her skirt's sides, bowing lightly, Julie looked up with a sincere smile plastered on her face. "Thank you very much Miss Hitomi, for your understanding and for defending me."

That said, Julie grabbed her lunch box and made her way out the class gracefully under the more than shocked look of everyone present (including the Vongolas and the neutral clan). When she was about to cross over the door, the source the petrification of class A stopped and turned around.

Facing the whole class with a bright smile and two strangely Reborn-like shining eyes, Julie smiled innocently (once again, please don't be deceived). "Oh my! Look at me! I almost forgot the request I wanted to ask you guys for. So… I know that you guys hate me. If I didn't guess wrong, you were going to plan revenge on me, right?"

Hearing that, Masami Akane, Hitomi Aiko and members of anti-Julie group's face paled. "W-what… What are you talking about! Don't accuse wrongly anyone you see!" A student managed to burst out loud.

Coming back to their senses, others joined in their defence. The Vongolas, Kyoko and Hana didn't know what to say to Julie's previous statement about Hitomi Aiko and everything. So they decided to shut up and watch.

Because of his super intuition that tells him that Julie is not finished bombarding them with unexpected… statements, Tsuna is secretly preparing mentally.

Still smiling, Julie added the final blow slowly, word by word in a strangely excited voice that made Tsuna rain cold sweat. "Don't try to cover up your schemes… dear classmates. I am currently feeling very, very bored." Pause for the information to sink in the head of every person present at the time. "So if you wouldn't mind… please feel free to bully me as you please. But you can pass the small tricks like putting insects or tacks in my shoes or bag, cutting or hiding my clothes, dirtying my desk, destroying, drawing or hiding my note books, throwing food at me, make useless rumour about me, etc. As I've said before, please pass the small tricks. I prefer blackmail or any other more… mind challenging **games**. It is more fun. (Sorry people, Book-san need to cut in: Wait, wait, wait! Julie! You call bullying a game?)"

_Boum! _That's it, she said it. Julie had just thrown the bomb on class A. Shocked? Stunned? Petrified? Don't know what to say? Yep, class A felt into a deep, deep silence.

Once the bomb threw out, Julie ignored (she likes to do that… a lot) the open mouthed statues made from the once human beings called students of class A. Walking away lightly, the previous smile on her face disappeared completely, replaced by an emotionless blank visage.

Just as she was about to turn the corner of the corridor, a child-like voice stopped her. "Julie Nightingale… I am interested in you. Have a talk with me." Guess who said that.

"Sure… Reborn." scrutinizing the baby in front of her with her only brown eye, Julie changed direction toward the school exit. "Want to have a drink?"

Smirking, Reborn lowered his fedora. "Of course. But_ someone_ would be hard to convince… letting you go outside the school now, that is."

"Herbivore." Ah, speaking of the devil. Here he is. Namimori's final boss: number 1 in discipline, brutality, always do what he please, the fear of Namimori, the fighting maniac, the uncatchable cloud, Hibari Kyouya just made his grand appearance. "Where do you think you are going?"

"…" Julie didn't even bother to look at Mr. I'll bite you to death. Completely ignoring him, she continued to walk away; direction, the stairs and then the school gate.

Narrowing his icy eyes dangerously, a smile that promised pain made its appearance on the handsome guy's feature. Lifting his tonfas from… the fourth dimension located in his school coat, Hibari's body tensed, ready to pounce on his prey. When he was about to bite the girl in front of him who dared to ignore his great magnificence (No he didn't think like that, but who wouldn't be angry being ignored…), the voice of the baby that he wanted to fight for such a long time made its way to his ear.

"Hibari. Let her go with me. I'll ask Dame-Tsuna to fight you later on."

Silence. Tic, tac, tic, tac. Time passes. Julie is almost in front of the stairs now. "Hump." Putting away the tonfas in the fourth dimension, turn away in silence, walk away in silence. Hibari-sama's movements are always _so_ cool~! Cue fan girls shrieking… "There won't be a second time."

Having Namimori's worst boss' permission granted, Julie carried on (she didn't even stop once anyway) with Reborn smiling mischievously as ever by her side.

Oh! And did I mention that this all happened right in front of every students present at the time in the corridor? Which include the statues in class A who have just woken up and going out of the class went they heard Hibari's one-sided talk to Julie (_some people_ want to see Julie get beaten up by out dear carnivorous skylark). But unfortunately for them, Julie and Hibari's interaction immersed them back in the state of stupefaction.

Hibari… That was Hibari! And that one eye monster got away for ignoring Hibari without a scratch! Can you believe it? Well actually, it was because of Reborn, which presence was completely not seen by any student, except the Vongolas…

The anti-Julie clan was just standing there, open mouthed and in a stone state, wondering if it would be a good idea to still carry on the plan fight against Julie.

Tsuna, who have heard of the conversation between his Spartan/devil/hitman tutor and the strange/scary/strong (in arguing) new transfer student, is currently shaking in his pant. Because, without anyone noticing it, Mr. Reborn sent him a mix of… a sly, an amusement, an _it'll be fun onward_, and mainly, a gloat glance. Tsuna, please prepare yourself… mentally and physically.

Yamamoto just smiled awkwardly. Guess he didn't totally got out of the shock from before.

Gokudera tsk-ed and narrowed his green eyes at Julie's form. That girl is not simple. Need to be careful around her…

And of course, Kyoko stared cutely in wonder why Julie is giving her a strange feeling… the feeling of loneliness. While Hana is just giving her usual what-the-heck look.

**-Namimori shopping street, in a coffee shop-**

(A/N Sorry to interrupt but here come the diplomatic talk between Reborn and Julie. It might be a bit boring… but very important! So please do read it until the end. Please! *bow deeply*)

"_Dring"_ the door opened. A young girl dressed all in black and a suit wearing baby came in. Moving to a table in the furthest corner of the shop, the strange duo sat down.

"How may I help you… miss?" A waiter came smiling and admiring the adolescent's nice body. But wondering at the same time if she was skipping school with a… baby.

"Orange juice." Julie said blankly and lifted her head to look directly at the waiter. Making him almost jump from the shock of seeing such hideous face.

Smirking, Reborn (choose to let the fact that this waiter ignored him go… he is currently in a good mood… lucky for you, Mr. Waiter) said in his infantine voice adding a cold glare, "Get me a Cappuccino."

"Y-yes!" the poor man went back to the kitchen running.

Averting his glance back toward Julie, the world's best hitman smiled cutely, yet dangerously. "Your name is Julie Nightingale?" That wasn't a question, more like an interrogation.

"Who knows?" Blunt, short, simple. The answer came.

"Who. Are. You." A killing aura is starting to gather around the baby.

Seeing that, Julie merely smirked. "That won't work on me, Reborn. You can stop the testing now. I won't get afraid by just that."

"Tch. Not fun." Reborn lifted his fedora, showing his black hole like eyes and dissipated his killing intent. "So, who are you? I didn't find any information on any Julie Nightingale."

"What are you talking about, Reborn. The world is so wide… There should have a girl named Julie Nightingale out there, isn't that right?"

"Yes. Many. But none of them fit your description."

"Oh~! Is that so… Vongola's information network really is efficient. Already searching for my background story on the first meeting. But you didn't found anything, did you, Reborn? Well, too bad~! And by the way, do you really think that I will use my real name to approach you guys?"

"Don't play with my patience." Once again, killing intent is floating out of Reborn's small body freely. Only this time, it was much stronger than before.

"Thought I told you that this trick doesn't work on me…" Playing with the napkin infront of her, Julie answered casually.

"Hump. You really are interesting. Join Dame-Tsuna's family."

"What if I say no? Will you kill me?"

"He…" a small laugh escaped the hitman's lips. "Who knows…"

Then, as if it was planned, Julie and Reborn both turned their gaze to the waiter from before. Making the latter who's already trembling under the serious atmosphere seems like he is going to pee under stress.

"…Um… S-sir, miss. Y-your drinks…" finally finished his task, the poor waiter ran for his life. Too scary! Way too scary! How can these kids emit such dangerous aura? Seriously, kids these days really are something! But luckily there are no customers now, or else they will all be running away… Poor dude! If only he know who these _kids_ really are…

Looking back at each other again, Julie and Reborn suddenly smiled. The once serious and heavy atmosphere disappeared as if it has never appeared in the first time.

"So. What are you doing here?" Reborn begins while sipping his cappuccino.

"I want Vongola's protection." Julie also took her juice and drank it.

"Oh?" Now that got Reborn's attention. "You seem pretty strong. Who would be chasing you, making you need Vongola's protection?"

"Someone stronger than me… who wants my power." Julie's expression darkened.

Contemplating the adolescent in front of him, a sly light glinted in the fedora wearing baby's eyes. "What would be the price? It is not free."

"How about information gathering?" Julie's brown eye also shinned, but from amusement.

"Information gathering? Are you good enough?"

"What do you thing, Mr. Reborn?" Resting her chin in her palm, Julie looked at the arcobaleno in front of her with a half-closed eye.

"Hum… who knows? Can you hack into the CIA's secret data base?" Reborn replied with a challenging smile. (A/N Reborn! That's CIA! Are you crazy? Who can do that?)

"CIA? He…haha…hahahahaha!" laughing as if what reborn just said was the most funny joke she have ever heard, Julie burst out laughing. "That's child's play."

"Oh?" Inclining his body forward, the yellow pacifier wearing baby's smile deepened.

Stopping her laugh, Julie looked at the hitman in front of her with a mysterious smile. "How about Vongola's Secret data base?"

_**Shoum!**_ Killing aura zoomed out of Reborn's body without control. Between his teeth, the baby muttered out with a dark voice. "What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think? I said what I mean." Julie only lifted her orange juice to her mouth and drank a sip of it, still smiling.

"…" Reborn kept silent for a minute before curving his lips upward. "So it was you… the person who managed to hack into Vongola's data base a week ago. The Ninth told me that Dame-Tsuna and his Gardian's informations were looked at, so I need to be more cautious from now on… But the strange thing is… this person didn't even intent to cover up his traces… Not only that, he almost made Vongola's top computer specialists have mental breakdown/heart attack/spit blood/high blood pressure by leaving a message saying _'you guys suck'_… Now that I thing about it, it sure is your style to do that…"

"Fufufu. Why, thank you. Being praised by the world's greatest hitman is my honour." The scarred girl directly accepted Reborn's charge toward her.

"You really make other want to kill you." Shadowing his expression with his fedora, Reborn smirked.

"Yes I do." The girl replied in a light tone.

"Now I understand why you want Vongola's protection." Reborn, did you just tease Julie?

"…" But unlike before, the adolescent didn't reply this time. Her bangs shadowed her only eye and her lips were now forming a thin line.

Seeing that, Reborn too stayed in silent for a moment before continuing in a serious tone. "Offer accepted. I will tell the Ninth about you. Vongola Family will be your shelter… And you are a good computer specialist. So when Ninth gives his permission, you will then enhance Vongola's informatics system."

"Deal." Finally lifting her chin up, the previous gloomy air around her disappeared.

"Oh. And by the way, you seems good in diplomatic talk…" Reborn added.

"So?" Lifting one eyebrow, Julie looked at the hitman, trying to guess what is he panning.

"So, I will give you a bonus… Teach Dame-Tsuna you diplomatic way of talking. Of course, you can do anything to him. But don't make him become handicap, have mental illness or dead. Teach that to his other guardians too."

Grinning in a mischievous and totally evil way, Julie teased Reborn. "So you are going to leave your student and his subordinate in my hand? Hehehe… that's not responsible, Reborn-chan~!"

"Hope we have an enjoyable cooperation together. 'Julie Nightingale'"

"Of course. Really enjoyable." Pause. Julie thought about something in a minute. "And by the way, Julie is my real first name. But I won't tell you my last name. Is that fine with you?"

"Absolutely. And don't worry, I will only tell the Ninth about your case. You will still go as 'Julie Nightingale' to Dame-Tsuna and his guardians and the rest of Vongola Family."

"Good. Thank you… partner."

And that's how the world's greatest and strongest hitman made a deal with Vongola's future top notch hacker.

**-Class A, still on lunch period-**

Tsuna and his friends are eating their lunch like any normal students. Which mean that Gokudera is not threatening to blow somebody/something/or the class, Yamamoto is not grinning permanently like an idiot, and Tsuna is not doing his job as peacekeeper between his Storm and Rain guardians nor mumbling about his unfortunate fate. But what is normal for everyone is definitively weird/odd/scary/strange/phenomenal/etc. for these young Mafiosos. Imagine them eating **peacefully **in a circle in their class, chatting casually without any threat, weapon related accessories out, death glares or shouting. You may wonder, are they sick or something? Well technically and scientifically saying, it a no. But then again, can dying will flame, box weapon, ten years bazooka, parallel worlds and many other… not normal thing be explained by mere science? Of course not. But let's return to our topic. So, the Vongolas are eating calmly. Way too calm. But you see, even their usually very cheerful classmates are eating quietly.

The reason? Normal students' unusual behaviour is because of Julie. The Vongola guardians' extreme unusualness is mainly because of Julie, but also the fact that their boss haven't replied to any of their tries to start a conversation (which failed miserably). It was as if he couldn't hear them. So after a while, both Gokudera and Yamamoto kept silent. In Dame-Tsuna's case, it was because from the moment he saw Reborn this morning, his hyper intuition makes him live hell.

Reborn was away for some 'bussiness' in Italy. He has being gone for 3 days. And these 3 days were like paradise for Tsuna. A life without Reborn's constant beating, blackmailing, and training sure feels good. Tsuna don't have anything against Reborn being his tutor… except his way of teaching. But hey! You can't blame the poor boy can you? Nobody would want to receive that sadistic teacher from hell sticking 24 hours per day, 7days per week right beside you. Even if Tsuna is used to the hitman's _special_ way of teaching, it doesn't mean that he likes it. Vongola Decimo is not a masochist. Now Tsuna knows that Reborn came back. So what? He finished his bussiness and came back. But why, dear god if you do exist, why**… does this stupid hyper intuition is currently killing meeeee?** –Is what Tsuna is presently screaming in his mind. Of course, seeing Julie and his tutor walking together was already a bad sign. A really, really bad one. He knows that Reborn is scheming something with the new transfer student, and he is sure that whatever the plan is, it would be against him. But being Ame-Tsuna for such a long time, he still wants to believe that everything would be okay. Hopefully…

The lunch period ended in silence in class A.

**-Time skip to after school-**

After leaving Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsuna walked in his home. "Okaa-san! I am home!" Tsuna yelled without any strength in his voice while taking off his shoes. Julie didn't come back even once after she left with Reborn. Her bag was left there, and nobody wanted to take it. So as the good boy he is, Tsuna took the bag. After all, she was with Reborn, so maybe he knows where she lives.

"Gyahahaha! Dame-Tsuna! Play with Lambo-sama!" The annoying cow yelled loudly while pick at his nose.

"Lambo! Don't be rude!" Cut in the well disciplined little Chinese girl.

"What? It should Dame-Tsuna's honour to play with me!"

"Lambo! No talk nonsense!"

"Gyahahaha! Blehhh~! I-Pin is a big baka~!"

"Lambo rude to I-Pin!" That said, the interminable cycle of chasse between the broccoli and the egg begins.

"Oh my! Tsu-kun! Today Reborn-kun is coming back~! So I made a big, big meal for everyone! Go invite your friends to come and rest bit. We will party hard tonight!"

Sighing in relief that he doesn't need to play with Lambo, Tsuna walked upstairs while picking the mobile phone on the table. "Hai, hai, hai. Okaa-san, Don't tire yourself out."

"Oh Tsu-kun! You are such a good boy~!" Humming happily, Nana went back in the kitchen. Tonight, it will be a big welcome back party for Reborn-kun!

Strolling tiredly toward his room, Tsuna sighed heavily. Reborn is coming back, a strange new transfer student came, hope that there won't be any other 'surprise' later on. But dear Tsuna, did you forget that unlucky is you constant companion? Guess you did forget.

Opening his door, Tsuna walked in… only to almost faint on the spot. No surprise there, Reborn is sitting cross-legged on his bed. That's okay. He already knew… But… why is Julie Nightingale, the super cold, bold, scary transfer student sitting on a cushion for guest, in **his** room, in **his** home drinking a cup of tea?

"Oh! That's right! Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun brought a friend home~! Be nice to her, okay Tsu-kun?" Came the voice of Nana from downstairs.

Tsuna feels that his blood is turning backward. This must be an illusion… Mu-Mukuro…? Where are you… help? I don't want to be petrified again…

"He's stupid. Your student, that is." The ranked third nightmare in Tsuna's head spoke.

"That's why I am here." Said Mr. nightmare ranked in first place by Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna, I, Julie Nightingale, will be you second tutor. I will teach you the art of diplomatic talk. Pleased to meet you… Baka-Vongola Tenth."

The world has just ended for Tsuna.

He now has **2** demonic teachers, **2** times more dangers, **2 **times more pains, **2** times more everything! Gahhhhh! Go to hell you stupid mafia related world! Do whatever you want, but why pull me in too? Do you think I am, like, super free? Do you think I am, like, super happy? –Screamed _somebody _in his head.

"He really is retarded."

"That's why I need your help. Discipline him well, Julie Nightingale-sensei." Big smirk.

"It'll will be fun."

Tsuna, I wish you the best of luck.

**A/N Would like to receive some suggestions for the plot... actually, I don't really have a plot. Just know that Julie is a very very bad mouthed little girl... - an excellent way to get reviews~ hehehe**


	3. Dream 3：Why Me!

**Dream 3: Why Me?**

**A/N So to clear something up. In the previous chapter, I said that Tsuna have a ranking of people he calls "nightmare". So obviously, Reborn came in first place, Hibari and Mukuro both are placed in second and Julie was just added in the third position! Yay! So anyway, hope you enjoy this failed chapter of mine… TT3TT**

_**Summary of the previous chapter:**__ Reborn and Julie both made a deal. In exchange for being protected by the Vongola family, Julie is going to teach Tsuna and his guardians diplomatic talk. When Tsuna came back from school, he found out that the feared new transfer student is right in front of him, in his bedroom currently drinking a cup of tea. And he learns that this girl is going to be his additional tutor…_

The afternoon's sun shined gently through the window of a normal looking bedroom of a normal looking house, making it have a very cosy look. Outside, the azure sky decorated with passing white clouds made this warm afternoon even more radiant. Passing bird often stopped on one the electric cable to sing nature's song with their marvelous voice.

Three people are in this normal looking room, sitting and facing each other in silence. One of them is on top of the bed observing the other two. Another one is sipping slowly a cup of green tea with closed eye on a cushion comfortably. The last one, also the one who doesn't look at all like the other two with their calm and relaxed aura, is most likely sweating bullets at the moment.

"Glup." The sound of _somebody_ gulping saliva loudly is heard.

"Suuu." The sound of _somebody_ drinking calmly tea with closed eye is heard.

"…" No sound came out from _somebody_ sitting on the bed.

The guy, who previously gulped, also named Dame-Tsuna since kindergarten, wants to break this awkward atmosphere. So he **tried** to start a conversation… note the highlight**. **"U-um… ahaha… I see that Julie is here with you, Reborn…" Turning his head, big bands of tears came out of his eyes with a pitiful look on his face. That was so lame… Yes, as you have already guessed, he failed miserably.

**Operation 1, "Start a Conversation": Fail**

"…" Ignore from Julie. Continue to sip her tea, didn't even bother to open her only eye.

"…" Smirk from the tutor of hell, aka Reborn, while lowering his fedora.

Regaining his composure quickly, Tsuna tried another tactic.

"So! Um… Julie, would you like to have some cake with your tea? I'll go get them for you." That said, Tsuna even didn't wait for an answer. He got up from his cushion in a flash and was about to open the door when one word destroyed completely his hope of escaping this infernal room of his.

"No." Cold, short, blunt. Julie, you are the hope slayer…

**Operation 2, "Escape": Fail**

Adding oil on fire, Reborn made Tsuna even more frightened about his future. "Dame-Tsuna, did you forget your first tutor now that you have a second? I should really teach you some manners shouldn't I?"

Now, Tsuna really fears for his sanity as well as his body. When Reborn says teach, it automatically means that 1) Good-bye my peaceful day where I am not tortured to half-dead, 2) Hello, my horrible fate of being "taught" by this sadistic evil teacher, and finally 3) Oh my! Looks like I am going to lost my last bit of sanity left after this inhuman training… oh well~! It can't be helped~!

So this is what our dear Vongola Tenth is currently complaining silently in his head. Of course, he is not that dumb to express his thoughts out loud. Hey! Two demons are just in front of his face! Do you really think that he'll go and curse them? Naw, nobody would ever do that.

But, as always, the god of unfortunate really does love this spiky-haired boy. "Dame-Tsuna, what did you just say? Care to repeat it?" A gun is presently pressed on the said boy's forehead. Guess he forget that our awesome and fearsome Reborn-sama can read minds…

"Hi-hiiiii! I-I didn't say anything! Don't shoot me! Reborn! Please don't shoot me!" Screamed a certain future mafia boss in a very high-pitched and girly way. And what happens when our adorable Tsuna-fishy does that? Answer: he gets hit by our equally very cute 1 ton Leon hammer.

_Somebody_ is still drinking her tea as if nothing happened.

Seeing that, Reborn turned his attention to Julie with an amused glint in his black hole-like eyes while standing on top of his now almost fainted student's head. "Julie, aren't you going to teach your new student some manners?"

Putting down gently the cup on the table, Julie finally opened her eye. "I am lazy."

"Is that so…" Reborn lowered his fedora with a dark grin.

"But he sure interesting… How about I teach him another art?"

"Which one?"

"Etiquette class."

"Deal."

Ah… you guy did it again, didn't you? Reborn, Julie… it is not good to plan your student's future. But once again, Tsuna really is like a toy. So I guess it is fine... (definitively not for the poor boy.)

So anyway, having heard the conversation between his tutors, Tsuna is now totally conscious. He'll be having another course? Reborn's demon training and lessons are already more than enough to kill him. Now they are saying that he'll have to learn the art of diplomatic talk with Julie? And as if it isn't sufficient, an etiquette class is adding to his dreaded list of hell's style teaching? No. Way. In. Hell. He'll just let that be! Even if he'll be going against Reborn, never!

So after making up his mind, Tsuna looked at to Julie, and totally turned on his boss mode (imagine him in hyper mode). "No. I don't need and don't want these classes."

Slightly surprised and mostly amused by Tsuna's sudden change in attitude, Julie raised one eyebrow. "Oh… is that so…" Softening her voice and making her words out slowly on purpose, Julie's lips curved into a perfectly harmless smile. But people, don't be deceived. Inside this soft looking expression is hiding a dangerous beast ready to bounce out. Threat, this is a threat in its purest form.

A chilly sensation made its way from Tsuna's neck down to his spine, making him tremble in fear. His boss mode didn't last long…

Boy, it is good to sometimes burst out like a hero and refuse something you don't want to do. But don't do that in front of Julie, or you won't even know how the whole world has just turned against you until the last moments… That's what Tsuna just saw in this sweet smile.

So you know what? Never mind his refusal. He'll just go with the flow and accept the offer. Better do what Julie says than going against her. And after all, it can't be that bad, right? It's only learning how to do talk peacefully and how to act politely, right? On second thought, it sure is way better that Reborn's classes… But oh! How you guessed wrong, Tsuna. You'll deeply regret your decision one day… (*Evil laugh from Book-san*)

So, distinguishing clearly (he thought so…) the positive and negative sides, Tsuna finally decided to accept Julie as his no. 2 tutor. Not like he had a choice from the beginning. "On second thought, I… think that I'll have them… Y-your diplomatic talk and etiquette class, that is."

"You said it, Baka-Vongola Decimo. Don't regret your own decision… fufufu…" Another creepy laugh from Julie.

Once again, an awkward silence settled in (only for Tsuna).

This time, fortunately for the Vongola Tenth, his mother came in cheerfully much to his relief.

"Julie-chan~! Do you want to stay for supper tonight? I made a big meal to celebrate Reborn-kun's return! As his friend, you should say yes!" Sawada Nana tried to say it a stern way with her big spoon in front of her. Of course, with her usual cheerfulness, it is really hard.

Until now, Julie's eye has always being either freezing like the North Pole, either full of calculating and gloat look, or totally unreadable. But much on Tsuna's utmost surprise, his new teacher's look and expression softened considerably when she saw Nana.

"Thank you, Sawada-san. But I don't think that I can… I just came in Namimori and need time to unpack and organise my luggage. Although, Thank you very much for your offer. I really do appreciate it." Julie smiled and said in a soft voice gently... with an open-mouthed idiot and a smirking baby on the background.

"Eh? Is that so…" Nana can't help but to feel a bit depressed. Her voice also changed from the previous merry tone to a low whisper like a child being deprived of his candy.

Seeing that, Julie panicked for the first time since she arrived to Namimori. Looking a Tsuna's mother's dejected expression hurts her so much that she almost can't breathe.

_Mother… are you alright there with father?_ This thought flashed in the young girl's head, but disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

Shaking her head furiously, Julie hurriedly composed herself. Still with a gentle voice, she smiled politely once again to Nana. "Sawada-san, it would be my pleasure to taste your cooking. I think that the unpacking can wait."

"Really? Are you sure?" The older woman beamed in joy.

"Yes."

"Oh my! Julie-chan! You are such a lovable girl! If only our Tsu-kun can be as tender and polite like you…" Putting her free hand on the side of her face, Sawada Nana sighed helplessly while looking at her son.

"Okaa-san!" Somebody screamed in disagreement.

Catching this opportunity, Reborn cut in the conversation. "Mama, I choose Julie to be Tsuna's second tutor. She will be teaching him etiquettes and diplomatic way to talk so that he can success in the future in business." Of course, he didn't say _what kind_ of 'business'.

And of course, Nana didn't ask further. She just beamed with joy hearing that. "Really? Then Julie-chan, please take care of my Tsu-kun~! Oh, I almost forget that, call me Mama!"

"Yes. I will take good care of Ba- I mean, Tsuna. And… can I call you Nana-san instead of Mama…?" The teenager girl answered with a well hidden sad smile.

And of course some rejected boy in the corner of the room shivered in terror hearing that. He knows that Julie will take care of him, really _good_ care.

"Of course you can! And no need to add the -san. I don't like formalities. Well then, I'll go down now~! You guys have fun!" Waving energetically her cooking spoon, Nana left the room.

Seeing the soft nature mother left, Julie's expression once again turned cold just like before.

Reborn, who was constantly observing the young girl, turned himself to his student, "Go downstairs and prepare to greet your Family. They'll come to the party."

What did Tsuna do? Of course it is to get down as his dear Spartan teacher ordered him to and shut up. Dear readers, if you ever have a tutor like our Reborn-sama and you still want to live, please contact the police immediately. If you can't ask for help because of various reasons, please do like our Dame-Tuna-fishy… and bear with it. I sincerely hope that you don't have someone like Reborn-sama near you…

So anyway, as soon as Tsuna left, Reborn lift his head up to meet Julie's only brown eye. "You really like Mama, don't you?"

Hearing the baby talking about Nana, Julie's expression once again softened. "Yes. Baka-Vongola Decimo sure is lucky to have her as his mother."

"…" Examining the teenager's face attentively, Reborn chose to stay silent. After all, every single person in the world has their past and it is not everybody that wants to share them with others. Plus, Reborn is not a snooper He won't put his nose into others' past unless it is needed. And obviously, Julie's past is just like any other misfortunate child of the underground world… or maybe even more.

Changing the subject of conversation, the yellow pacifier wearing Arcobaleno began to discuss with his new partner about Tsuna's new classes.

**-Sometimes later, in the living room of the Sawada household-**

"WHAAAT? That Ugly Pinky is going to be Juudaime's second tutor?" Mr. Octopus-head yelled on top of his lungs.

"Ma, ma~! Calm down Gokudera… Although this sure is interesting." Yamamoto, you are not helping at all.

"You shut up Baseball-nut! How is that possible? Did Ugly Pinky threaten Juudaime to accept her? As your right hand man, I won't ever accept that! Juudaime! I'll go bomb her off!" That screamed out, the silver head (currently fuming in rage) took out his dynamites and was about to go search for Ugly Pinky, like he said.

"Hiii! Don't do that Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna jumped to hold down his self-proclaimed right hand man by grabbing as if his life depends on it the waist of the latter.

"Tsuna-nii! Who's Julie Nightingale? I didn't meet her because I was out ranking. Can I rank her when I see her?" Asked Fuuta with big shiny puppy eyes.

"URHAAA! EXTREME RANKING!" Another loud voice guy joined in.

"Onii-san! Please don't scream so loudly in my house!"

"Kufufu… Julie Nightingale is it? Interesting…" The creepy illusionist joined in.

"…Bossu…" The cute timid girl mumbled softly.

(A/N Sorry to cut in, just to say that Mukuro and Chrome came back from their training trip after receiving a letter from Reborn telling them that there would be a 'good show' to see. You know what I mean…)

"MWAHAHAHA! Dame-Tsuna is going to be taught by a girl~! Nyahaha, Dame-Tsuna is so lame~! Lambo-sama is way better~!" The loud cow joined in.

"Lambo! No bad mouthing!" Lectured the small Chinese girl.

"Bleh~! Baka I-Pin! Not your business!" The Bovino's cow said while sticking his tongues out.

"WHAT? You stupid cow! Don't you dare insult Juudaime!" The big come back of our dynamite wearing guy.

"Ahahaha." The ever smiling baseball player joined in.

"…Shut up or I'll bite you to death." Threatened a certain skylark.

Seeing that this racket is soon going to be out of control, Tsuna began to panic. When his guardians are going berserks, almost no one can stop them. They are number one in destroying properties, and this is unfortunately in **his** house. If they are going to fight, fine. Go outside and do it as long as they want. Tsuna won't give a shit about it. But in **his** house… Who's going to replace everything afterward? Who's going to work hard for the repair bill (Reborn's new training method)? Who's going to be tor- I mean, training to death because he can't make his subordinate listen? Who? Who is it? It is **HIM**! It is the one and only Sawada Tsunayoshi!

So not wanting anything of the sort mentioned above to happen, little Tuna-fishy is running every way to **try** to pacify his dear guardians. Once again, Note the highlight.

"Yamamoto! Please help me calm them down! Hii! Mukuro and Hibari-san! Don't fight! Gokudera-kun! Put away your dynamites! Lambo! Stop screaming! You'll annoy Hibari-san! Onii-san! Don't practice boxing inside! Chrome-chan! Please go calm down Mukuro! Lambo! Don't go put your snot on Gokudera-kun's pant! Wait! Gokudera-kun! Don't hit Lambo! Hiii! Mukuro! Don't use illusions! Fuuta? Don't do your ranking now! Argh! I-Pin's Pinzu-Timed super explosion is activated? How come? Ah? Hibari-san is near her? _**NOOO!**__..._ **Boum**!" And so on…

A scene of carnage… this is what Julie and Reborn saw when they came down. The whole space seems distorted, explosions can be seen all around the place, some random cries of "extreme" and an annoying voice of a child is heard, a strong killing aura is concentrated in a corner of the room (if we can still call that…), there is water on the floor, all sort of animals are running all over the place, and flames of all sort of colors are burning with some (good looking) teenagers (except the cow) fighting each other… and Tsuna is nowhere to be seen. But strangely, the house didn't collapse… is this a miracle?

Then suddenly, an UFO came flying directly toward them. Seeing that, Julie merely stepped aside in a swift movement.

"_Crash!"_ It was the tea table…

The last straw of patience ran out of Reborn. Lowering his fedora while lifting his hand up with Leon transformed as a big klaxon instead of a gun he don't want to cause more damage to the house… because he's living there. Otherwise, he wouldn't hesitate one millisecond to just destroy to house to stop the fight… _This_ is our Reborn-sama's style.

Everybody stopped their movement after hearing Leon-klaxon's big booming **'PIIIIT'**.

"Shut up. You're disturbing Mama's cooking." Wow… Is that what you were thinking of all along? Food? Seriously Reborn?

"…" Silence from every present members.

Then, "Kamikorosu." A certain aloof cloud wants to bite the baby to death.

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro, say something or just stay silent. We don't really need your creepy laugh.

"Ahahahaha…" Same thing here, Yamamoto. Although your laugh is not creepy at all.

"…" Chrome is searching for the disappeared Tsuna and Fuuta. You are such a good girl!

"…EXTREMELY EXTREME! THAT GREEN KLAXON WAS EX- HUM… UMUM!" Ryohei was cut off by Rebron's Leon mouth tape.

"Gyahaha! Turf-head has a funny thing on his-" Directly KO-ed by the yellow pacifier wearing Arcobaleno's super get-whatever-you-have-in-front-of-you pitch.

"Juudaime! Where are you? I- GAHH!" This time, Reborn didn't do anything. It was Bianchi, who came back from her poison cooking ingredient gathering on some mountain for the sole purpose of love. Of course, she didn't have any goggles on… so Gokudera fainted on the spot… as usual.

Bianchi, after storming into the house, ran directly to Reborn and hugged him tenderly. "Reborn! I missed you so much! Do you want my special love-love bento I made for you?"

Silence. The baby didn't say anything, but a bubble flew out of his nose.

"Aww… Reborn~! You're so adorable~!" Obviously, Bianchi didn't mind.

At this moment, a hand slowly came out of the rest of collapsed furniture. It was Tsuna's. "Oww… That hurts… So the fight finished… Thank God… Um? Bianchi? Ehh? Gokudera-kun? Hiii! The living ro-" The poor boy didn't even finished his sentence that Reborn, whose bubble popped out, knocked him unconscious.

Fuuta, who was hiding since the fight began in the yard and still doing his ranking on the people inside, peeped in cautiously. "Tsuna-nii, are you okay?"

"Ahaha! You really hit hard, kid." Exclaimed Yamamoto, still cheerfully.

"Uh! Umumumu… UMU!" Translation: Extreme! That was… EXTREMELY EXTREME! Yes. It was the ever energetic boxer.

With that, this place once called living room starts to become noisy again.

Julie, who was just standing there, looked at the scene before her with a cold glare. Nobody seems to have notice her. That is, until Mukuro's eyes rested on her.

"Oya, oya? Who do we have there?" The Vongola's illusionist said with his usual flirting voice (Book-san's own opinion) in addition of a slightly curious feeling in it.

Now, this got everyone present's attention. All their eyes directed toward her (minus Tsuna and Gokudera, who were both unconscious, and Lambo, who's busy eating grape candies found in his hair…).

Seeing that she is now the center of attention, Julie merely swept her emotionless gaze on every faces with an unreadable expression. "…Reborn. You better keep you promise."

The hitman only smirked. What he said next made almost everyone's curiosity rise to another level. "Don't worry about it. It is already done. The Ninth accepted you demand. He wants to meet you as soon as possible."

"Is that so…" Julie's turn to smirk. "I'll do it… But first, give me some informations."

Hearing that, the Vongola members who are bright and old enough (hi there Lambo and Ryohei! No offence, but… you know what I mean…) became serious.

"What do you want?" Reborn asked while giving a look to the guardians telling them to stay put.

"Give me the Shimon Family's data." Here begins once again a new tour of bargain between the baby and the black haired girl.

"Why would I do that?" The hitman's face darkened.

"Because I'll soon be teaching a bunch of retards. Is that a good reason enough for you?" The girl's smirk widened.

"If you know of their existence, can't you just go hack the information you want?"

"No can do. They are too small. I only found out about their existence and their relation with the Vongola Tenth's family. What I want is their personal data. But I really need to praise you guys… for keeping such a big scandal, that is. Fufufu… getting interrupted and beaten half death on the inheritance ceremonies… fufufu… Weaklings."

Hearing that comment, every guardians understood that Julie just made fun of them. Almost in the same movement, some of them wanted to retort. Some just went to the next step: take out the weapons and prepare to beat _someone_ up. Fortunately, Reborn stopped them in time with a chilling glare that promised pain is they won't listen to him.

Turning back his focus on the smirking teenager, the black suit wearing baby mumbled darkly with shadowed eyes while Julie is giving him a triumphant look. "Tch… That's why I hate hackers. Fine… I'll go ask the Shimons first... If they accept, you'll get what you want. But you better do properly your job."

"Fufufu… Can't promise you anything, but I'll try. And thanks." Concluded the smirking girl while giving the guardians a look that almost screamed of _this will be such a pain in the ass._

Do you know, dear readers, that it is prohibited to bad mouth in front of the Vongola's Tenth generation family? Do you know what happened to those who dared to do that? Do you? These guys are not normal. Even the dumbest and weakest one of them can easily K.O. a bunch of real trained assassins. Take Lambo for example. He may look like a stupid and retarded brat with a lot of snot hanging on his nose, but if you ever make him cry, you'll die of being electrocuted in a second. Although it's okay if you said some insults to the dumb ones… as long as they don't understand it… But those who are smart **and** love to beat people up, like Mukuro and Hibari, just turn back your horses and get as far away as you can from them… Preferably to just not cross their path or to get around a whole town to avoid them. Also, don't let the sun guardian set his eyes on you if you're athletic, or he'll EXTREMELY do EXTREME practice TO THE EXTREME with you until you EXTREMELY don't have any breath left TO THE EXTREME. And if you ever meet one of the soft natured ones like Yamamoto and Chrome, it is okay to befriend them… but just **don't** speak of their tabooed conversation. Or else you'll suffer… especially with Chrome. It's also fine to be with Gokudera, only need to be careful not to speak badly of his dear Juudaime or to piss him off. And of course, Tsuna is the easiest one to get along with in this bunch of abnormal people… So no worry with this one.

That's why when Julie said something that's obviously insulting the previously mentioned people on their tabooed topic, the temperature dropped drastically in this destroyed room. Along with the decreased temperature came a strong wave of killing aura from the designed group (the skylark and the illusionist's were the strongest while the others were obviously not very happy).

"Kufufufu… Who were you talking of? Julie Nightingale?" The handsome yet creepy pineapple-head started first in a polite way with hidden danger in it.

"Kamikorosu." Then is the turn of our Namimori lover. Although he didn't hide his threat like the guy before him did. As blunt as always.

"Haha… Julie! That was not nice. Don't be like that." The baseball addict laughed as if he was trying to calm the tense atmosphere, but a small feeling of irritation was mixed in it.

"THAT WAS EXTREMELY MEAN TO THE EXTREME!" Roared a certain captain of the boxing club.

"Gupyaaaa! Lambo-sama is not a retard you stupid one eye monster!" screamed the small cow after finishing his candies with a fist in the air.

Tsuna and Gokudera are still unconscious. So, nothing came from them. But be certain that when the bomber wakes up and heard it, he'll throw a tantrum for sure. Tsuna'll just keep his mouth shut and draw circles in a dark corner like when Reborn bullied him.

The rest of the spectators, which include Reborn (he just want to see how Julie is going to deal with the guardians), Bianchi (too busy hugging her dear Reborn), Fuuta (too scared by the strong killing aura), and I-Pin (she was somewhere in the garden after being thrown out by Tsuna), didn't say anything.

Julie wasn't even fazed one bit by the air these teens made. Just when she was about to reply them, Nana's footsteps were heard.

"Everyone~! The dinner is ready~! Come quickly or it'll cool off!" Unknowing what happened in the living room because of Mukuro's illusion barrier (he didn't want to disturb Nana while she's cooking… the reason behind that is because Mukuro also love the gentle natured mother's cuisine…=_=|||), the big cook of tonight's party walked at a fast pace toward this destroyed room.

When Julie heard her student's mother's voice, her only brown eye widened in panic and turned her head toward the source of the sound. An expression of fright that hasn't surfaced on this face for almost 10 years came out.

This was also the first time Reborn saw this kind of expression of the younger girl's visage. He didn't expect that she could've had this face. Seeing that, the Arcobaleno lowered his fedora to hide his charcoal black eyes so that no one can see his thoughts.

Of course, almost everyone (except once again those who are currently in Lala land) present saw Julie's flash of panic and fear. Some are amused, some shocked, and some… didn't think of anything. =.=

Mukuro was about to set off another cover of illusion to hide the real state of the living room. But someone was faster than him.

It all seemed to happen in a fast pace, but at the same time in slow motion. A hand swung and drawn an invisible arc in the air without any extra movements. Then suddenly, mist attribute dying will flames came out of the arc that has being drawn, covering the whole place with illusions. The living room once again looked just like before.

It was at this moment precisely that Nana came in. "come eat now~! Or the food will be all cold~! Eh? Why are you guys all looking at Julie-chan like that?" She didn't know one bit of what had just happened in there. It also seems that she didn't saw Tsuna and Gokudera's unconscious body lying on the floor.

Sighing in relief, Julie's only brown eye swept sadly at her work. Turning her gaze to Nana, a warm smile curved up on her scarred visage. "Nothing is wrong, Nana…" She said softly and then looked at the ground like a child who had done some mischief asking for pardon from his parents.

Obviously, the mother believed in her. "Then everyone! Let's go eat! I made so many things! It was all you guys' favourite meals! Growing children like you guys need to eat, eat, and eat! There are…" her voice weakened as she walked away.

"Okay~! Let go eat! I just smelled something really incredible! Is that going to be our supper?" Addressing to Nana in a cheerful voice while giving an indecipherable look to the Vongolas, Julie walked away, following the older woman.

Followed by the teenager's leave, the living room revived.

"Kufufufu… She really **is **interesting… Reborn, you sure have found a high quality toy… Kufufufufu…" The illusionist narrowed his discoloured eyes in a calculating way while still smiling seductively.

The baby didn't say anything but to smile back at the boy.

"Woa! I didn't know that Julie can use flames! That was quite something! And this illusion seems well made too…" The swordsman exclaimed.

"Yeah! Now that you extremely say it, this extreme illusion seems extremely super real TO THE EXTREME!" Shouted a certain lawn-head with both fist rose in the air.

Looking at Chrome, Reborn asked his first question after seeing Julie use dying will flames. "What is this illusion's class?"

"…This is a first class illusion… A very good one. And she did it without any tool… It is quite hard to use illusions bare hand… I personally find it difficult…" Answered the timid purple haired girl with a blush.

Hibari looked at his surrounding with a dangerous smirk. _An interesting herbivore has appeared… time for the hunt._

"Reborn… Is it fine to have someone like her near us?" Asked Bianchi worriedly.

"Kufufu… I think that we need an explanation, Reborn." Chuckled eerily Mukuro.

"I'll tell you when we have time. Now go eat." That said, the sun Arcobaleno jumped off Bianchi's arms and walked toward the kitchen. Before turning the corner, Reborn looked back and addressed to the teenagers, "and wake these two up while you're at it."

The party ended in a strange atmosphere… Everyone went back home. Some worriedly, some amused, some looking forward to the future, and some angrily.

Looking at the retreading figure of tonight's focus, Reborn's lips curved up into a smirk. _Julie Nightingale, I'll find your past no matter what._

**A/N I know that this is a story of Gokudera and he most likely didn't appear at all… but don't worry! He'll come out… more often… later on… I'll try my best… And, I just notice how slow the plot is going… I'm so sorry… =A=|||**


	4. Chapter 4: Who is she?

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR**

**Dream 4: Who is she?**

A gust of cool wind blow through empty roads of Namimori, making it feels cold even in this previously sunny spring day. A dark figure walks in a rapid pace in the deserted street. Strangely, thick mist curled around her like a spoiled kitten wanting attention from its master. Turning to left, turning to the right, the silhouette walks like a lost child in a giant maze. It is none other than Julie Nightingale.

After having a somewhat an awkward dinner at Sawada's, Julie's mood is at the bottom. She made the acquaintance of Haru when the latter came late accompanied by Kyoko (already met her) because they wanted to bake a cake personally for Reborn's come back. Since the moment these two stepped in the front door of the house, they saw every Vongola's guardians and members looking amused, surprised, on guard, or just without anything in mind at a scary looking girl in the living room. Of course, Kyoko and Haru were intrigued, but they kept silent about it. After all, their friends will tell them when it is time. So all in all, Haru and Julie got to know each other.

Walking in the cold night, Julie once again dives back into a deep thought. She doesn't want to let them know that she too can use flames. But the adolescent doesn't regret one bit. In exchange of having one of her secret discovered, Nana didn't saw the living room's state that would probably make her sad or angry… It was worth it. Julie's eye softened thinking of the warm smile and comforting eyes of the cheerful mother. The worst it can get is that the Vongolas will by all mean find about her information and having Reborn watch her every movements. She'll just be more careful onward.

Smirking inwardly, a flash of mocking glint suddenly passes in Julie's brown eye but disappears just as quickly as it appeared. _Already on my trace, hum?_

Clearing her thoughts, the young girl stops and turns around, facing the intersection of the street she just walked by. Nobody is there. Only the darkness and some flies flying in the weak light circle created by street lamps. Julie lowers slightly her head to the left in a challenging way. "Are you perhaps a stalker, Mr. Rokudo Mukuro?"

"Kufufufu… so you know I was there… much stronger than I expected… Then, shall I take over your body?" A figure came out of the shadow into the light circle. Just like Julie, mist curled around him, adding a layer of mysterious aura to this character. One moment the frog disappeared, the next moment it was there again. Making reality into illusion, illusion into reality; it is the mist.

"Ah~ so you really are a pervert that has a strange fashion sense…" Julie signed in a conceding way while lifting her arms up in the air as if she was surrendering. But her expression and her eye tell a completely different story.

A red vein popped up from the forehead of the said 'pervert', "Kufufufu… don't you dare say that my hair style looks like a pineapple." …Mukuro… did you forget your purpose of this trip?

Looking surprised, the new transfer student says with an innocent voice not so innocent word, "Eh~? I never said that Mukuro-kun's hair looks like a pineapple… You said it yourself." Julie then gave the boy a harmless look that'll make even puppies loose if being compared, yet it makes the addressed teen the urge to kill her on the spot. "So Mukuro-kun does know that his hair is just like a pineapple… I thought he didn't know… Although it is true… I thought that it would be mean if I said that to him. But it looks like he is conscious of it…" The last part was said in a mumble... loud enough for the concerned teen to hear.

Two **big** red veins popped on the forehead of _someone_. No longer able to tolerate, Mukuro is about to retort Julie. But the problem is… He doesn't have anything to counterattack. Nothing, end of the discussion. It **is** indeed him who said that he has a pineapple-like hair style. And he doesn't like arguing without any argument that'll make his opponent have nothing to say back. It has always being him who shut others up. Never the opposite. But this girl, Julie Nightingale, she did it.

Seeing that the boy is not saying anything, the innocent expression previously on Julie's face disappeared like a mask being taken off, instantly changing back to her ever freezing ice look. She turns away without looking at him and continued her walk.

"Kufufufu… where do you think you are going?" Mukuro chuckles softly after coming back to his senses and follows the slim figure's retreading back that is walking farther and farther away with his miscoloured eyes.

"Home." The girl reply without looking back nor can a trace of temperature be detected in the voice.

Suddenly, the space in front of Julie twists up and begins to form a giant black and red spiral. It is obviously Mukuro's doing.

Looking at the distorted dimension before her with a cold glare, the almost always expressionless teenager's lips formed into a thin line. This is a high class illusion that she can't break. Which means Mukuro wants to imprison her within it and will definitely interrogate her. Thinking this made Julie's brown eye narrow dangerously.

"Kufufufu… So, where are you going now? Julie Nightingale." The dark blue haired boy says in a totally triumphant way… that really makes one want to punch him in the face.

"…" The addressed girl didn't budge one inch.

Seeing that, the illusionist chuckles softly yet dangerously like a predator in front of a prey. "So… How about telling me who you are? Or would you prefer telling me after being possessed? You choose. Kufufufu." …Seriously Mukuro, can't you say a sentence without your creepy laugh? Like, it is really disturbing. Sorry to interrupt, let's continue.

The girl's body tenses for a split second before relaxing as if nothing happened. But of course, the illusionist noticed it. Smirking evilly, he advance slowly toward Julie's back and stops until their body almost come in contact. Lowering his head to the teen's ear level, he whispers softly to her ear while intentionally breathing out hot air. "Kufufufu. You don't want that to happen, am I right? So why don't you just tell me your secret, hum? I won't tell anybody else, I promise."

Mukuro was sure that his victim will not tell him by mere threat unless he adds some action. And he was right. The girl closed her only eye. The message is clear: she won't say anything. Widening his grin, the sadistic teen raises unhurriedly his arms as if to give a hug to the stiff body in front of him. But of course, it is impossible that this sadist psycho- I mean, illusionist to hug her for he's goal is to scratch her with his trident that appeared out of nowhere. Just when the sharp edge of the deadly weapon is almost touching its victim's skin, its master's movements stop. A few seconds passes. Then, Mukuro suddenly widen the distance between Julie and him. He turns around and mumbles darkly something about an annoying Arcobaleno not leaving him alone.

"Kufufu. I am quite busy right now, so… Julie Nightingale, let's meet again." The illusionist declares in a sinister way when he's at a certain distance from the girl while his body dissolve into mist, turning back the distorted dimension to its original look.

"…" Slowly signing out the breath she was holding all along, the girl continues her walk still with a poker face. The darkness of the night embraces the figure bit by bit until she completely becomes one with it…

**-In the Sawada household-**

"Kufufufu… Arcobaleno, you just ruined my meeting with our little Nightingale missy." Mukuro chuckles darkly toward a suit wearing baby in the Vongola Tenth's illusion made living room. A dark and icy aura is covering him. Obviously, the illusionist is seriously pissed off. But it is not really his fault, is it? After all, just when his separate body was about to succeed in possession his prey, this cursed baby has to call him back, saying that he have some very interesting information about this Julie Nightingale girl. And the baby also threatened him, saying that if he doesn't come back, this **very important **information would be told without him. But doesn't this damned Arcobaleno know that his body that's staying in the Sawada household can hear him even if another one is outside? "You better have some really interesting data about her, or else…" the mist guardian didn't finish his sentence, but the threat is clear.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU DAMN PINNEAPLE HEAD! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN REBORN-SAMA?" Gokudera, who's sitting on the right side of his Juudaime, yells out while taking out dynamites when he hear what Mukuro' declaration.

"Hieeee! Gokudera-kun! Stop it! Don't fight in my house again! Put down your bombs and sit down! Please, Gokudera-kun!" As always, Tsuna the peacekeeper jumps out to prevent yet another fight between his guardians.

"Tch, if Juudaime insists." The silver head teen growls lowly while giving the illusionist a warning glare.

"Baby, begin or I'll go now." Now, it is the feared demon lord of Namimori who opens his mouth with a dark face. Hibari's seriously pissed off. What does the baby want? Calling him to come back just when he was about to patrol his school. If the baby didn't told him that he'll be telling him about this Julie Nightingale, he'll never come back at this herbivore's house after just leaving it.

"Yeah kid. What is it about Julie that you wanted to tell us about? And why can't we talk about it in front of her?" Yamamoto asks out loud the questions that are bugging him since he entered his friend's house for the second time in the day.

"YEAH! THAT'S EXTREMELY RIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei roar loudly with his fists in the air.

"…" Chrome, who is sitting right beside Mukuro, is looking with a curious eye at Reborn.

"Gyahaha! You guys suck~! Lambo-sama didn't need to leave the house~! Nanananana~! Gyahaha! You- gupya!" For the second time of the day, the little cow is silenced brutally by or cute yet the true reincarnation of devil, Reborn.

"HIEEE! Reborn! Why did you knock Lambo out? He didn't-" The poor boy that is defending his young lightning guardian shut his mouth up the moment a green and black gun is directed at his forehead all together with a freezing glare from his dear tutor. You know what? Never mind Lambo. That cow just fainted, so everything's alright. Either he continues to defend the annoying kid and loses his life, or he stops there and does as if nothing has happened. Obviously, his life is more important. "Sorry Reborn…"

"Tch. No fun." The baby replies with a disappointed tone.

"…" _Damn you Reborn! You just wanted to torture me, right?_- some young boss is currently thinking angrily.

"Dare to repeat it, Dame-Tsuna?" A dangerous glint shines in the black beam like eyes of the cursed baby.

Repeat? No dear, I am too young to die. "Sorry."

"Tch. Never mind that. Let's continue."

Indeed, Reborn called every guardian back after Julie left. He told Bianchi to stay with Nana, Fuuta and I-pin as to prevent them from hearing the conversation they will be having in a moment, for his meeting is only between the Vongola guardians.

"What do you guys think about this Julie Nightingale?" Not answering their interrogations, the yellow wearing pacifier Arobaleno throws instead his question at the group of teenagers.

Seeing that his student and his guardians are all deeply in thoughts, the baby asks them to share their opinions.

Yamamoto begins with a big smile as always, "well… Julie sure is an interesting girl. I mean, she told everyone to bully her. That's the first time I see someone like that. And she's always so cold like an ice block. Even if I only met her today, she gives me the impression that she would never show her expressions and feelings to others. Like… maybe she's just kind of reserved? Ahaha…"

Nod from certain person of the group.

"From what I can see tonight, she is extremely bold." The boxer says in his rarely calm voice.

"She's strong." Surprisingly, Hibari is sharing his opinion about this mysterious girl with this bunch of herbivores. He only met this girl twice in a day, but the calmness she have facing someone stronger than her clearly proves that she isn't some weaklings.

This time, Chrome blushes before saying something that surprises everybody except for Mukuro and Reborn. "The pin on her breast pocket… I think that it isn't its original form… I-I mean… It seems to be covered by a very strong illusion and a mix of something else…"

This information got the attention of everyone. Frowning deeply, the yellow wearing pacifier baby asks in a serious tone the young miscoloured eyes boy about it. "Mukuro, what do you think about the pin? I also noticed it, but I can't see through it."

Everyone turns their gaze toward the teen. Even Hibari, who's staying far away from the crowd, turns a bit his head to hear better what his sworn enemy is about to say.

"I don't know either. But it sure is a very high class illusion. As for this power… it is unknown to me too. Only one thing I am sure of is that this power is strong and very ancient." Pause for the information to sink in. "And tonight, when I wanted to follow her, she found me in my hidden form… kufufufu… If only the Arcobaleno didn't call me back, I could've possessed her by now and we can know all about her." So all in all, this creepy guy is still mad at Reborn of interrupting his hunt.

"…" Gokudera frowns deeply hearing that. When he saw Ugly Pinky for the first time this morning, his Vongola ring has a slight movement as if resonating with something. It wasn't uncomfortable, more like very familiar. Right after, he noticed a faint red light shining from the said pin. But the strange thing is, nobody seems to have seen it except him. Even its owner didn't seem to have noticed. So he just ignored it, thinking that it might be his imagination. But now that he thinks about it… and not to add that her uniform gives him a strong impression of déjà-vu too.

Everyone fells into deep thoughts. So when Reborn sweeps his gaze over them, he didn't notice the unusual face the storm guardian is making, for everyone present all have the same expression.

Then, directly ignoring the mist guardian's accusation, the fedora wearing baby's eyes went colder than before. "This girl is not simple. Today, we went outside to have a coffee. I released many time my killing intent and even once fully. She wasn't even fazed once by it. On the contrary, she laughed it off as if nothing's happened."

"Eh? Kid, you released your killing intent fully and she didn't have any reaction?" This time, Yamamoto exclaims out loud in surprise. He's the person here who knows the best how powerful the kid's killing aura can be. When he first met it, he is exited instead of being scared. But now that the kid tells him that someone didn't even have any reaction toward this killing intent and laughed it off as if nothing happened, this sure shocks him.

"Yes." Reborn replies darkly while lowering his fedora.

The atmosphere suddenly gets heavy after this declaration. Every guardian knows how powerful this little baby is. After all, they all lost fighting toward him in a 7 against 1 fight when they tried to get the Arcobaleno seal. Now, a girl pops out of nowhere and is not even fazed one bit by him. How is it possible to still stay calm?

"Reborn-san, did Ugly Pinky say something else to you?" Gokudera narrows his eyes dangerously.

"She said that she wants Vongola's protection."

"WHAT?" Almost every guardian present shouts out. Of course, Hibari being Hibari, only turns his head in the direction of the group. Mukuro, chuckles evilly and mumbles something about 'fun days onward' and Chrome widen her already very big eye. Lambo is still unconscious, so never mind him.

Before the group of teenagers starts to bombard him all sort of questions, Reborn continues. "And remember the 3 days I am gone to Italy? It was because the Vongola's top secret data base has being hacked."

"What? But isn't Vongola's information security the best of the world? How can it be hacked? Who did it? What information did we lose?" The storm guardian widens his green eyes in shock. It is true that Vongola's data system is the best guarded in the world. Many top notch computer specialists, hackers, software developers were recruited by the family. Even the strongest world government can't match it, for the Vongola often find these computer geniuses before the government does. After all, data are extremely vital. If ever another family get his hand on it, it can find out the targeted family's weakness. Even if a family is extremely strong, it can be defeated if its weakness is being found out.

Now, everybody knows the gravity of the situation.

Sweeping his sharp gaze over the grave faces of the Vongola tenth generation family, Reborn's next declaration makes the already heavy atmosphere even more suffocating. "Julie Nightingale did it. Every important data including financial information, members of the family and most of all, you guys were looked at **and** downloaded. Not to add that the most interesting thing is the Ninth showed me that she didn't even care to cover up her traces and even left a message. Today, when I asked her, she admitted that she indeed hacked into the data bank."

"How is that possible…" Gokudera mumbles, visibly shaking with shock.

"And what is the message?" The dark blue haired teen smirks at the baby. Truth to be told, he is really impressed by his prey. After all, he also tried to hack into Vongola's data bank before to know who the next boss of the family is. But he only started tying to go into it that his computer died from the virus sent. So Mukuro was forced to kidnap Fuuta and fight the strongest fighter of Namimori one by one to find Tsuna. And now, the baby tells him that this girl younger than him easily break through the barrier and didn't even care to cover up her traces. How can't he still stay calm? So people don't be deceived by his smirk, this is just the sign of a coming storm.

"Yeah kid, what did she left?" A rare serious expression replaces the smile on the sword man's face.

"She wrote to the computer specialists…" Reborn paused for more dramatic effect.

Everyone inches closer.

"…That they suck."

"…" Sweat drop from everyone and a smirk from Hibari. This girl isn't even one bit modest…

Then, Ryohei frowns deeply, making small mountains appear between the eyebrows. "I don't understand. Your descriptions of this extreme girl make her seems strong, so why does she need our protection?"

This is indeed one good question. Everyone turn their eyes to the baby sitting calmly next to Tsuna.

"She said that there is someone stronger than her wants her power." Reborn answers gravely. Someone stronger than her? Who might it be?

"What power?" This time, it is the feared skylark that opens his mouth.

"I don't know."

A heavy silence once again fells in this living room.

Then, Mukuro and Chrome exchanges a look. "Maybe it is the same as the one on her pin?"

"Maybe." Reborn once again replies without any emotion. Then, turning his head to his student, he asks him, "Dame-Tsuna, you are the only one that didn't express your opinion about her."

Now that Reborn mentions it, Tsuna begins to wonder about Julie. He really does thinks that her attitude toward others is a bit strange. Sure, maybe this is Julie's character, being all mean and cold to anyone she sees. Even with these irritable manners toward others, she gathers the attention of everyone on her. And he has an impression that his new tutor wants to be cared. But he also can't stop having the feeling that she's trying to get away from everybody. But is that possible? Seriously, it is just so complicated.

Sighing in defeat for not being able to understand his own thoughts, the young boy repeats what he just thought about his new classmate. But unlike what he expected, he wasn't look down upon. Instead, his tutor and guardians seems to have even felt into deep thoughts.

"In any case, we will be having more often meetings like this one, so I want you guys to keep a look on Julie Nightingale. And of course, don't let her notice anything. She easily suspects others." Reborn says in an authoritarian way after a while.

"Okay." "Kufufu, of course." "Yes Reborn-sama." "Humph." "Hai Reborn-san." "OK TO THE EXTREME!" "Ahahaha, sure kid!" –came the answers from the group of teens.

Nodding with satisfaction, the Arcobaleno tells them to leave. It has being a long day for every one of them, so tiredness is without saying. But before that, he throws them the best stimulant ever, "oh! And by the way, she will be teaching you all diplomatic talk and etiquette."

"…WHAT?" tonight, insomnia is destined for the Vongola's tenth generation family.

**-Namimori, somewhere in the suburb of the town-**

The dark yet attractive silhouette of a girl can be seen. It walks thought the empty streets, making echoes of her shoes hitting against the hard and cold sidewalk echoing in this silent place. Without any doubt, this kind of situation is the most common in movies where those random perverts or ghosts or monsters would appear. And then, this unfortunate girl would scream and some hero would come out of nowhere to save her and they would fall in love with each other, the end… typical, so typical.

But this kind of situation will most likely never happen to _this _girl. Why? Because if a pervert tries to touch or even approach Julie, he'll experience hell in the matter of a second. If a ghost or monster tries to eat her or something, they'll also experience hell in advance… so in short, all people or thing this girl doesn't like would see hell if they piss her off… literally.

So anyway, let's focus on this mysterious Julie Nightingale. The previous concrete sidewalk is being replaced by a country like small rock path with weeds growing out from there and here. On each side this thin line of rock path are many messy bushes scattered a bit everywhere with overgrown weeds. The dark shape of a huge manor can be seen half way on this small path. Obviously, this path is thin, but very long. And not to mention that the moon is sometimes being hidden by the thick clouds darkening the already obscure place, sometimes slightly lighting up this isolated mansion making is seems to be glowing in the darkness… not the warm type of glowing, more like the faint and creepy glow a spirit coming back to haunt the living. _This_ is the typical image of a haunted house.

Julie is casually walking toward this scary-looking house as if it is the most normal thing in the world. Soon, a big western style manor comes in sight of the girl in this dark cloudy night. She climbs the few stairs leading to the massive black wooden door, and walks toward it while taking out a key with a strange form. Arriving in front of the door, she inserts the key into the keyhole, turns it to the left and a click sound can be heard. The girl grabs the doorknob and pulls open the door. Before she can put one foot in, two balls of fur comes flying toward her in great speed.

'Juju~!' 'Lili~!'-comes two voices inside Julie's head. Yep, it is the legendary telepathy.

Just when these two balls are about to hit the girl, in a movement so fast that it seems to be a blur, she captures the two unidentified flying objects. It is two very strange looking animals, one bigger than the other one.

The bigger one named Shiro, is all white with two black strips on the tip of the curling upward fur on each side of its small face. Two huge shiny metal grey eyes are just above its small black beam like nose. A collar of equally white long fur is around its neck, hiding part of its pink belly that is hairless. It looks like a baby tiger, but if one observes more precisely, the tip of a horn can be seen on the top of its head and small ball of fur is its tail. It has a rather big head compared to its body, and its paws are moving all over the place in the air because its master is currently grabbing him by the back of its neck. You may ask: what the heck is that animal? Well, it is just a baby demon beast. The hybrid of an ice demon tiger and a snow demon fox more precisely. Obviously, this little thing doesn't appreciate his current position. So… twitch, twitch, kick, kick… But none of his tries to escape work, for the girl is still grabbing him. But it isn't really his fault; after all, its body length is merely the distance of Julie's hand to her elbow.

The smaller one named Kuro, resembles greatly a cat… if a cat has three tails, that is. This one is entirely of the colour dark grey with the tip of its four paws, the top of its big pointy ears, and the end of its three tails in black. Only the right front paw's black is longer than the others paws for it reaches till the elbow. There are black new crescent moons like curl around each ruby red eye. Its size is considerably small compared to Shiro, for it can sit on Julie's hand.

**(A/N Just to say that I'll use onward **_**he**_** and **_**she**_** instead of **_**it**_** for Shiro and Kuro. And when they talk, it'll be '…'. When human talk is "…".)**

'Raaa~! Juju~! Why are you coming back so late~? Uuuu~ Shiro is so hungry~ hungry, hungry, hungry~!' The white one cries loudly like a spoiled child toward his master.

'Shut up Shiro! You only know to eat! Lili! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?' Kuro, who was previously on the Julie's hand, jumps on her shoulder and gently pats her master's cheek.

"I am fine, Kuro. Sorry Shiro, I wanted to come back, but they invited me to have a supper."

'WHAT? Why didn't you just refuse? Uwaaa~! Juju you meanie~! Meanie, meanie~! Juju eat without Shiro~! Uwaaaaa~~~! U-' before he can begin another roll of cry, Kuro jumps and sidekicks him on the face, directly sent him flying in the wall in one go.

'I told you to shut up.' The little one lands gracefully on her four paws before lifting her chin up in a triumphant way in the direction of the Shiro-like hole on the wall.

"*sigh* You two, stop fighting or this house will be demolished." The girl sighs in defeat with an affectionate tone in it that doesn't suit at all the character of the Julie Nightingale we know of. She walks toward the hole and grab out the now dirty little tiger-like demon beast. "Shiro, how about we have some B-B-Q this week-end? After we finish renovating this manor, hum? As my apology, I'll let you eat as much as you want… on the condition that you won't die from eating too much of course."

Cue eyes sparkles from the little white ball of fur, 'reeaaally? Juju~! You are the best~! Shito love Juju~~~!'

'Tch, idiotic glutton.' Kuro gives her companion a belittle look.

'What~! You wanna fight? You wanna fight you tiny charcoal?' Growls in anger the once white snow demon beast that's now all covered in dirt.

'Fight? I am way too good to fight with the like of you. And just for your information, a charcoal is way better than a ball of useless white dirt removal." Snorts the dark grey little fire demon beast.

Before another fight begins between these two baby beasts, Julie interrupts in, "hey! What did I say? No fights, is that clear?"

'Okay Juju…' 'Sorry Lili…' lower your head in apology, give the best innocent look possible with slightly trembling lips, and your master will let you go for sure.

"Aww… you guys are so cute. Come here now, I'll prepare some food." Strategy of Ku-Shiro, do the cute face to avoid your master's fury: success.

After a meal, it is now time for the two now stomach filled baby demon beasts to sleep. But first, it is bath time.

~0~

In the big bathroom of the deserted and isolated manor somewhere in the suburb of Namimori, three silhouettes covering by bubbles are washing each other. There are two animals and one human girl inside.

'Juju~ I don't like your new face…'

'Me too~ why can't Lili make a prettier face?'

"I don't mind." Replies slowly the girl.

That's right; it is Julie Nightingale and her two demon beast. Shiro and Kuro are currently resting on their master, letting her wash them with attention. But is this really Julie? Isn't she super ugly? Like, with a huge burnt scar covering her whole forehead to down to her eye and another sword cicatrix crossing horizontally her dorsum of her nose. Not to add that she only have one eye.

This girl, who's caressing with an almost invisible smile her two little companions, is so pretty that she seems unreal. Her once pure black hair is changed back to its original colour of crimson red. The black eye patch hiding the girl's right eye is being removed, revealing two big jewel-like purple eyes, which gives the impression to have the power to suck in any person's mind into them, making one unable to turn away their gaze. Her thin eyebrows form a perfect arc above her two mind-swallowing eyes. Thick eyelashes seem to be wings of a black butterfly waving gently in the wind. Under her fine nose is a pair of appealing cherry red lips that makes one wants to have a taste. The burnt scar and the sword cicatrix are no longer present, leaving place on the oval face porcelain white skin as soft as new born baby's as the blank canvas for this masterpiece. The crimson bangs slightly cover her pink cheeks warmed up by the hot water. The girl's smooth white shoulders give off an irresistible attraction, and her pale chest invites one wanting to see more under the water.

'Juju,' begins Shiro once again, 'are you going hide your real face forever?'

The girl slide gently her hands under the white little baby beast's armpit and lift him up to her eye level. "I don't know, Shiro. Maybe one day… when _he _is not chasing me anymore…"

'It's okay Lili, we will always be by your side!' Kuro declares proudly, sitting on Julie's knee with a head high in the air and a confident look toward her master trying to reassure her.

Smiling warmly yet with a bit of sadness, the fairy-like teen gently caresses her two little friend's head. "Thank you, guys. Who knows? Maybe _he_'ll abandon searching me." –but it won't happen… ever. Sorry Kuro, Shiro… Maybe I won't be able to see you guys grow up…

'That's right! _He_ didn't even found Juju out after so many years! Even if he comes one day, we'll kick his ass back to where he comes! So don't worry, Juju! Kuro and I are going to protect you real good!' The little tiger-like demon beast nods quickly toward his bigger friend, agreeing with his fighting buddy.

"Thank you."

And the bath continuous with Kuro and Shiro's loud battle cries.

Unknown to them, a passing man outside heard these howls and saw light coming from the house's direction. What do people usually think of when they hear some scary sound coming from a deserted and isolated house in the middle of the night and sees lights near the said house? First reaction: gyaaaaaa! This house is hauted! Second reaction: gossip about it.

So without knowing it, the two little demon beasts have spread a terrible humor, confirming that the manor they are living is haunted. Yes, confirming. Why? Well it is because there was a rumor saying that this house's previous master, who's living all alone and doesn't often go out, suddenly died from a mysterious illness. After that, this manor's neighbors sometimes hear sounds coming from this supposed to be deserted empty residence. Fearing that it might be the ghost of this passed away man, they all moved without exception… so the once not isolated mansion became now isolated. Not to add that from the beginning, it has always being the most remote house of all.

But anyway, after the bath, the three go to the huge king size x 3 time bed and crash into it. Soon, the faint snore of Shiro can be heard, Kuro's little body begins to move in rhythm from her respiration. Only Julie is still awake, thinking about her first day meeting the Vongola family. Before completely falling into a slumber, the girl sorts out the pin she's wearing in the day and kiss it tenderly before putting it safely under her pillow, "good night, mom, dad." After a short while she too falls asleep. The huge manor falls once again into silence.

On the other side, every Vongola guardians are rolling in their bed, unable to sleep. The cause of their insomnia is of course our Sleeping Beauty… more likely Sleeping Ugly for them. Unfairly for them, the source (Julie) and the cause (Reborn) of their sleeplessness are both into a deep slumber.

**-The next morning-**

Students are going to school as usual. In Namimori Middle School, two hot topics are being discussed by every gossip boys and girls. One is about the new transfer student of class A second year, saying how ugly she is and how she bullied the entire class (not true). Those who saw the said girl yesterday in the corridor also add oil on the fire, telling others how hideous and self-centred she is, etc. Now, every second year knows of this Julie Nightingale and those who didn't see her all want to have a glimpse of how ugly she is.

The second one is about the haunted manor that the father of a class C second year student, who just passed by last night saw light and heard creepy howls coming from it… Some students are gathering together in class to discuss about going to verify if there really is a ghost there. Class A is no exception.

"Hey, Takeshi! Are you going to come with us to this haunted house?" A boy screams loudly when he sees the baseball idol of Namimori entering the class.

"Yeah Yamamoto-kun! Let's go together!" Another girl chirps in. -So that I can hold you~ she adds mentally.

Other students also come in to invite the rain guardian. Before the latter can reply, Gokudera walks in.

Cue shriek of fan girls while giving him the invitation to come to this haunted house. The _Gokudera-sama fan club_ takes the occasion to crowd around the boy, making him unable to access his dear boss. This and the tiredness make the already fuming teen even more aggressive than usual. But unfortunately for him, it is this facet of him that attracts the girls.

"Gokudera-samaaa, please come too~!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WOMEN!"

"Kyaaaa! Gokudera-sama is sooooo cool this morning~~! Kyaaa! Gokudera-sama~! I love u~!"

"…"

None of them notices the big black bag under their idol's eyes.

Tsuna, who is being ignored as always, slowly walks toward his seat. He didn't have any sleep last night. And the worst about it is that the culprit of his restlessness is right beside him, snoring as if nothing's wrong. Curse the hit man's calmness. So anyway, he needs to sleep now or he'll faint for sure.

Chrome, who just entered with Kyoko and Hana, notices his boss. Being the god girl she is, she walks toward him along with Kyoko and salute him with a cute blush before going to her seat and chat with her friends, leaving a now drooling Tsuna who's dreaming himself with his crush.

Just when Gokudera is about to explode, a child-like voice cut in, "let's go to this haunted house."

"Reborn? What are you doing here! And what the heck are you wearing?" A girly scream of a certain brown hair is then heard.

Hearing this, the crowd around Yamamoto and Gokudera calms down. They all turn around to see a small size person in a priest outfit with a huge beard on his chin.

"Ciaossu, I am Rebon the Great Exorcist. Nice to meet you all." The baby talks perfectly in an adult way while lightly bowing toward the class, ignoring by the way his dame student.

"Ah? Great Exorcist Rebon? That's interesting!" The ever cheerful boy exclaims with a smile like always.

_No it is not! That guy's obviously Reborn! How come you can't see through this lame disguise? _–Tsuna screams with despair mentally.

"Yes, I am one of Reborn's friends." Replies the baby to the rain guardian.

_No you are not! You are Reborn! Stop using your already used lame excuse of 'I am a friend of Reborn!' _–complains the Vongola's tenth generation boss.

"…One of Reborn-san's friend? Nice to meet you, Great Exorcist Rebon! I am Juudaime's right hand man, Gokudera Hayato."

_What? Gokudera-kun too? What the heck's wrong with these people?_ _And why are you introducing yourself to him?_ –comes another complain from the brown haired boy.

"…" Chrome, who approached her boss when the disguised Arcobaleno arrived, now looks with a confused expression at the self-declared 'Great Exorcist'. Turning her gaze to the teen beside her, she whispers quietly, "Boss, isn't this person Reborn-sama?"

Cue eye sparkle from Tsuna. _Is-is this miracle? Someone other than me saw through Reborn's disguise?_

The timid girl sure is startled by her dear and caring boss's huge reaction. Did she say something wrong? Why is Boss looking at her with such shiny eyes?

Cutting off the radiant look his student is giving to the purple haired girl, Reborn declares once again his goal. "Let's go to this haunted house. I feel some strong evil aura from it… and I need some courageous youngsters to help me exorcise these devils so that the town can be safe."

_That's bull shit! Courageous youngsters? You just want another Vongola style courage test, don't you!_ –the young boss once again begins to complain.

But obviously, everybody believes what the Great Exorcist Rebon just said. It is now a fact in everyone's mind that this house is haunted (except the brown haired teen). Boys, who want to show off in front of the girls, are boiling up saying all sort of thing and trying to demonstrate their 'courage'. Girls, who are sure that Yamamoto and Gokudera are going, are also trying their best to show their bravery to the fake exorcist.

Of course, it is all planned in Reborn's scheme. So, without any delay, the best hitman of the world begins his pick. "First of all, I need courageous young boys and girls for this perilous trip."

Nod from everyone except Tsuna. Of course that braveness is needed when facing ghosts.

"Not only that… I also need…" The Great Exorcist Rebon continues under the attentive stare from the students. Obviously _his_ student excludes.

"…People with a minimum of spiritual power. It is very important so that you won't be caught by _'them'_ only because you can't see _'them'_."

_Bullshit! That's totally bullshit!_

Still, nod from the whole class with the exception of one. It is evident that those who can't see the supernatural things would be a burden to others.

"So… let me choose in you guys those who are fit to come with me! Together, we will exorcise the evil out of the town!" The disguised hitman declares in a proud way.

"YEAH!" Class A roars in agreement.

_Don't talk as if you are going to save the world!_

Running in top speed toward his boss, Gokudera grabs the latter's shoulder with sparkling eyes and screams excitedly, "Juudaime! I am sure that we will be selected by Reborn-san's friend!"

…_Of course we will… it is in his plan to choose us, Gokudera-kun…_ Tsuna lets his storm guardian babble about how_ interesting_ and _fun_ it will be with a poker face.

"Ahaha! I am sure that Tsuna will be chosen!" The rain guardian walks slowly toward his family. When he approaches the three at a close distance, he puts an arm friendlily around the neck of the brown haired teen, pulling him to his direction.

Of course, this action makes the guy who sees the ever smiling teen as his rival explode. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU ACT SO FRIENDLILY TOWARD JUUDAIME? PUT YOUR ARM AWAY, YOU BASEBALL-NUT!"

"Maa, maa~! It's okay, right Tsuna? We are all friends, right?" Yamamoto replies back cheerfully.

"WHO'S FRIEND WITH YOU?" Another loud scream comes out of the now furious Smoking Bomb.

Before these two can begin another row of long, long one-sided argument, Reborn cuts in, "I will now chose my assistants."

Almost immediately, all noise quiets down.

"Hummm…" Reborn raises a strange looking object taken out of nowhere and points it toward every student. After a while, he declares the result. "Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"Kyaaa~! Takeshi~! You are the best!" "I knew it! Yamamoto, good luck!" –and so on with the class' felicitation.

Then- "Masami Akane!"

"Gokudera Hayato!"

"Hitomi Aiko!"

"Sasagawa Kyoko!

"Chrome Dokuro!"

Followed by every name are loud shouts from students of class A. In appearance, everyone is congratulating them, but god knows how they envy them! Hey! The top idols of both the boys and girls are chosen! Who doesn't wants to be in such a good looking group?

"I will now announce the last person!"

_Sh*t! Reborn'll say my name for sure! Why can't he say my name at first or at the middle? Why last? They'll kill me for taking the last place~~~! _–someone screams desperately in his head. But it is known that he is always the unlucky one… so…

"The last and none the least… Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The sadistic baby announces his student's name with a sly glint in his pure black eyes, which no one noticed.

The last name is immediately followed by murderous glare from the entire class except those who were already chosen directing toward the poor boy.

_I knew it~~~! Curse you, Reborn!_

Then, the silver head teenager turns his shiny gaze toward Tsuna, making the latter almost becoming blind from the light coming out of these super 'flash lights'. "Juudaime, you are chosen too~!"

…_Why are you so happy…_–A sweat rolls down on the forehead of the addressed teen whose mouth twitches non-stop since quite a long time.

"Ahaha! Tsuna is coming with us! Yay!" Yamamoto pats happily his friend's back, making the latter almost spit from the force. But it seems like that the culprit isn't even aware of it.

_If you continue patting me so hard, I'll die before tonight! _

"Boss… congratulation." Chrome timidly praises her dear boss with a cute blush.

_I would prefer you say something like 'it is such a pity that boss can't come with us'._

"Tsuna-kun! I am so happy that you are coming with us!"

…_Sorry Kyoko-chan, but I really don't want to go._

Not wanting his friends to worry about him, Tsuna manage to form a smile on his lips… which makes by the way his other classmates even more jealous.

Masami Akane and Hitomi Aiko are both swimming in happiness. Their long awaited dream of being with Gokudera-sama is finally coming true~! So who cares if other people are coming with them too? The important thing is that Gokudera-sama is there.

Seeing that what his goal is already marked, Reborn walks away in a cool way before giving his the 'chosen' ones his last instruction, "let's meet tonight at Namimori Shrine at 8 O'clock… and if ever one of you is missing, everything will be canceled." Obviously, the last statement is directed at our adorable little Tsuna.

…_Cruse you Reborn! You just want me to go, hum!_

After the Great Exorcist Rebon left, class A begins their usual day... that is, if constant murderous glares from almost the whole class directed toward a certain soon to be mafia boss can be considered as normal.

When every student is at their seats, the middle aged Japanese teacher begins with the routine of taking presence. When he reaches till yesterday's new transfer student, no one replied.

"Julie Nightingale." First time.

"…" Nobody.

"Julie Nightingale." Second time. Maybe she really is like Nezu sensei said, an arrogant teen.

"…" Still, no one replies.

"Julie Nightingale!" Finally wearing off his patience, the teacher lit up his head to search for this bad girl as his colleagues say, only to have an empty seat waiting for him.

Ah? Where is she? Is what everyone wonders.

"Sensei, Nightingale-san isn't there since this morning." Kyoko says with visible worries in her pretty amber eyes.

"…" This statement sure makes some people have all sorts of reactions. For those who are still angry Julie, which is almost the entire class, they are currently boiling in joy. In their mind, they are secretly doing a victory dance, thinking that the 'witch' is scared of them and doesn't want to come to school by fear of being bullied. So, according to them, this means that all her talk and act yesterday was only a bluff. Kyoko is seriously worried about her new classmate. According to her, even if Julie seems to be very arrogant and makes others mad, she is lonely. It is strange that the latter gives off this impression, but this is how the flower of Namimori sees the new transfert student. For the Vongolas, they are obviously shocked. After all, they saw her having the ability to use dying will flame, and not to mention at a high level. Gokudera, whose nature is to suspect everyone crossing his path, thinks that she is being cautious as not to show any traces to them. This thought makes him smirks proudly. Result, his fan club members' eyes all turned into pink sparkling hearts… love is such a powerful thing… =A=|||

So in any case, the result is that today, Julie Nightingale is absent… until the second period, that is.

"_Driiing!" _The bell indicates the start of the second period. Students quickly rush to their seats. If ever they are caught by the discipline committee, the consequence is not something they can bear. So, better do the good boys and girls.

"…So for this equation, you need to use…" The same annoying teacher teaching the same annoying math. Sooo boring!

It is at the precise moment when the class in about to fall asleep that the door suddenly opens… And reveals a girl dressed all in black.

She enters the class room as if nothing's wrong under her classmates' shocked stares and open mouths. Sweeping the idiots-like teens and the frozen up teacher, Julie walks slowly toward her seat while yawing non-stop.

After he comes back to his sense, the math teacher explodes with a red vein on his forehead, "Julie Nightingale! Where do you think you are!"

The said girl stops just a few steps in front of Gokudera's seat, and then turns around to met the burning glare the middle aged man is giving her with her own 'are you am idiot' look. "I am in a classroom, duh." She continues, but replacing her previous mocking look to a concerned one, "teacher, are you okay? Are you so sick that you don't know where you are? Do you need to go home?"

Fuming in rage, the only adult in the room screams harder than before, "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM STUPID?"

Julie blinks innocently hearing these words, but a mocking glint passes in her now brown eye as fast as it appeared. Putting on a harmless front, what she says next makes the teacher almost spit blood, "I didn't say anything of the sort. You said it."

"YOU!" roars the standing man with one of his finger pointing at his source of furor.

"I am very fine, thank you." Replies calmly Julie, her harmless expression still on.

"Pfff…" One of the students, who can't hold in his laugh any longer, let out a small sneer. This small sound starts an entire roar of laughter.

Seeing that the whole class is making fun of him, the teacher's face changes from red to purple, then green. It was seriously a rather strange sight.

"Julie Nightingale! Go sit down!" Nezu sensei is right; this girl is the incarnated devil.

The young girl rolls her eye and ignores the murderous glare coming from the burning up teacher. When she passes beside Gokudera, the latter suddenly grabs her arm roughly. This action quiet down immediately the class. It became so silent that only respirations could be heard.

"What do you want?" all her previous inoffensive look gone, the girl's face seems to be enveloped by a cover of ice.

"…" Nothing is said, but the storm guardian's piecing green eyes is more than enough to demonstrate what he wants.

"Let go." Julie's only eye narrows dangerously, a fierce wave of freezing aura pressures toward the boy. The temperature in the room suddenly lowers from a few degrees, making some shaking uncontrollably.

Letting her arm go slowly, he then says something that makes his fan club wanting to kill the girl even more: "come with me at the school's back yard at lunch."

"…" Julie frowns a bit before going to her seat.

The now slightly calmed down Japanese teacher decides to ignore the girl's comportment. He really is clever for knowing that if he continues wanting to create troubles to her, the result will always be the same: he will get angered to death by this little devil. But this doesn't means that he really can completely ignore it.

Because of Gokudera's word, the class's previous light atmosphere falls deep down to freezing point. But it is evident that the two concerned teen doesn't care one bit about it. The most useful trick ever created by humanity against this kind of situation, ignore it and you have the peace.

Seeing that Julie is still ignoring them, the _Gokudera-sama fan club'_s fury only grows to another level. Who cares that she escaped from Hibari-san yesterday? It is surely luck. The most important thing is that it is impossible for her to escape **them**. And who cares if you are the devil of Namimori middle (nickname given by teachers)? When the real master comes out, it'll be your end, Julie Nightingale _darling_. This time, no one can stop these jealous girls to plan their revenge. Not even last day's event with Nezu sensei and Hibari. But they seem to have forgotten that their common enemy is late today. And basically, when you are late in this school, a certain carnivorous skylark would bite you to death. So how come this ugly girl doesn't even seems to have any trace of fight? The answer is simple, because Reborn made a special deal with Hibari this morning. That is to make him let Julie do almost anything as she please in school as long as it isn't too… exaggerated. In exchange, he can fight with Tsuna whenever he wants after school **and **have the latest information about this girl. And one last question. How did Reborn know that his target would be late the second day of her transfer in a new school? Well, if you are a human and have eyes, you can see just how unreasonable and unusual Julie is compared to others… so if you noticed it, surely the best hit man of the world too would know.

So after all this useless and long blabbering, the conclusion is that the girls of _Gokudera-sama fan club_ will list Julie as their no.1 fly in their 'people to get revenge on' list. But before these furious fan girls could sent another row of staring daggers to their common enemy, something white coming out from Julie's bag got their attention… no, it got every breathing organism present's attention.

What is it? No, it isn't Shiro who snuck into his big friend's bag. It is a white pillow. Yes people! Julie just took out a pillow from her school bag! And if one looks at the said bag… he/she can see that it is actually empty except from a bento box, a laptop (what the heck) and a magic cube… You will surly ask: where are the books? Then, our dear Julie will reply you with her usual freezing tone: I don't know and I don't care.

Good kids, don't do that.

So the young girl pulls out a pillow from her bag that's supposed to contain school materials, and put it on her table, directly ignoring the wide open mouths of her classmates.

"Julie Nightingale! What. Is. This!" The Japanese teacher, who just manages to appease his furor from before, fells that once again, a strong gust of burning air is trying to burst out from his lungs.

Sweeping calmly the middle aged man who is literally on fire, the culprit of the teacher's anger declares slowly words that almost made the latter have an impulse to kill her, "this is a pillow. A pillow is something you need when you sleep."

"I know this is a pillow!"

"Then why did you ask me?"

"YOU!"

"I know that you are very thankful that I have taught you a new word. But you don't need to express to loudly your happiness. My eardrums won't be able to stand it." Replies Julie while blinking her eye as if to prove her point.

"…" _calm down, calm down, calm down…_ the poor man closes his eyes and turns around to face the blackboard. _I am an adult, she is only a brat. No need to make my life difficult because of her. Ignore, ignore…_

Murmurs erupt in the class. How come this ugly girl got away again?

"Silence!" a loud scream stops the whispers and class starts once again, although it is obvious that the teacher is still in a very bad mood.

But Julie doesn't care one bit about her surrounding as always. She continues her previous action that is to rest her head on the pillow and resume her sleep. If not for Reborn's call this morning telling her to come to school for an important meeting, she would even sleep till lunch time and then would maybe consider coming to school if she's in a good mood.

Did I ever say that Julie have a really hard time each morning when it is time to get up? Well, you now know it.

So in any case, the class continues normally… if you would ignore the fact that a girl is sleeping on a pillow right under the teacher's nose and the curious gaze from all the class directing toward the said teen.

**A/N Here starts Gokudera's big entrance! From now on, the story pace will move faster… way faster. And there will have many hidden clues about the serious story onward. There are actually many in this chapter. Anyway, please review~!**


	5. Dream 5: Living Together

**Dream 5: Living together**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Khr**

**A/N sorry… so sorry for the bad grammars~! I re-read part of the previous chapter, and it was full of faults… ugh… sorry… anyway, please enjoy this one.**

At lunch, Gokudera first went out of the classroom after saluting his boss. Before disappearing completely behind the door, he gives a glare to Julie telling her to follow him. And she, the ugly transfer student slowly packs her bag and takes it with her, leaving nothing on her desk much to her enemies' frustration.

The silver haired teen stops right in front of a tree of the school's backyard. With his back facing Julie, who followed him right behind, he begins asking questions. "Who are you exactly?"

"Who do you think I am?" an indifferent voice answers him.

"Stop going in circle and answer me!" unable to calm down his anger, Gokudera shouts out loud, still with his back to the girl.

"I am Julie Nightingale of course." once again, Julie replies with an unconcerned tone as if this doesn't concern her.

"Ugly Pinky! Don't play with my patience! I am warning you, don't you dare- hum? Where are you?!" the bomber suddenly turns around with a mean face, only to meet empty air before him.

"Geez, no need to scream. I am right here, not my problem if you can't see me." Julie says with a fork in her mouth while giving the teen in front of her who's on the verge of exploding a contempt look.

Well, it isn't a surprise that Gokudera can't see her, for she's kind of out of the latter's sight… kind of like sitting on the ground eating a bento looking at the guy who wants her skin as if watching a monkey doing a show with a bored expression. "What? What are you looking at? You hungry? Wanna eat something? Go eat your own lunch, this is mine, mine okay! Geez, don't give me this pitiable look, it's not like I stole your bento."

At each word Julie says, a red vein pops out from the Smocking Bomb's forehead. Not only this woman is eating while he is talking, but she now have the gut to mock him? Him? Vongola's Storm guardian? It isn't for nothing that he got chosen as one of the guardian. Activating his flames and opening his box weapons, Gokudera's eyes can almost spur out flames. "YOU UGLY WOMAN! WHO WANTS YOUR #$%$ # LUNCH?! GO DIE!" But before he can launch a hit on the said 'ugly woman', Uri jumps off him and literally flying toward Julie, drawing a long line of saliva in the air.

"Glouuu~~~" the suspicious sound of a hungry growl can be heard from the little feline's stomach. Looking at the food in front of him, the little box animal's ruby red eyes sparkles with envy.

"You want it?" Julie's eye curves into a crescent moon seeing the cute reaction of the little cat. She takes out a fried sausage and put it right in the animal's face.

"MIAOOOOOO~~~!" of course, Uri opens his mouth opens widely and eats down the sausage in a gulp as if fearing that Julie would regret. This all happened in a blink of an eye.

"Uri you traitor!"

"Nyaaa~?" the little cat gives a side-way glance at his supposed master before turning his head and completely ignore him, leaving the latter's face as red as tomato from rage.

"Your name is Uri?"

"Nyaaa~"

"That's very cute."

"Nyaaa~"

And so on with the "conversation" between a girl and a box animal. At a certain moment, the little feline even jumped on the teen's laps and begins to purr loudly… which never happened with Gokudera if the latter didn't give him a **large** quantity of food beforehand.

"URI! COME BACK THIS INSTANT!" It seems like that our dear Octopus-san is quite… jealous. And it also seems like that he totally forgot why called Julie out for.

The duo, which finished eating, is now playing happily on the grass as if they are alone. When they heard a loud scream from the bomber, both stopped for an instant to look at him… and then continue their game as if nothing happened.

Before Gokudera goes berserk once again, Reborn suddenly jumps out disguised as an old man out of nowhere and calls them. "Ohoho~ I see that you little boy and little girl are getting well together. Ah~ so good to be young~!"

All movements stop and they turn their head toward the little 'old man'.

_With exactly which eye of yours you see that we are getting along?_

"Hey you! Who are you?" the silver haired teen says rudely toward the disguised Reborn.

"Ohoho~ I am merely an old man."

"What? You-"

"Reborn, stop playing." Julie cuts in with a super bored expression.

"What?! What are you saying! How can Reborn-san… be… like this…" at the end, the exclamation turns out to be a whisper. "Reborn-san~ I am so sorry for not recognising you~"

"Idiot."

"Who are you calling idiot you ugly woman?!"

"Who else, you of course."

"*BANG* Stop it you two." The Acorbaleno stops the quarrel by shooting in the air. "As you already knew, I called you here for a meeting, Julie Nightingale."

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Actually, this concerns Gokudera too."

"What? Me?" the said teen exclaims in surprise with a finger pointing at his nose.

"Geez White Haired dude, can't you say something for once without any 'what' in it?" unable to bear with the boy's countless whats, Julie retorts him with a contempt glance.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU UGLY WOMAN?!"

"See? Another sentence with a 'what' in it."

"*BANG* Told you guys to stop." Another shooting. "So anyway, I want you two to live together from now on."

"No." of course, the answer came instantly from both of them in synchronism.

"Let me finish. Julie, you might be targeted, so living with a Vongola guardian being double protection. As for why I choose Gokudera… well, it is because Dame-Tsuna don't have room anymore, Yamamoto is living with his dad, Hibari don't like crowd, Mukuro and Chrome are living in a rundown place, Ryohei is with his sister, and never mind the idiotic cow. So all in all, Gokudera is the only guardian available."

_It is me or… do I have the impression of getting sold as an article?_

"Even so, I don't want to cohabit with a guy who only knows how to say 'what'."

"WHAT!"

"See?"

"*BANG, BANG, BANG!* Shut up or I'll do it for you guys."

"…" Translation: okay, you can continue.

"So as I said before, I want you guys to live together from now on."

"And why should I accept?" Julie says with a blank face. Sure, maybe that part of it is to make a better protection, but the chance that it is merely an excuse to place someone to watch her is much greater.

"Because you don't have any reason to refuse." Reborn retorts with an authoritarian tone that clearly doesn't accept refusal, "so all you guys have to do now it to decide in which house you will be staying."

"Um… Reborn-san…" _Can I have a word in this? _

"Fine, it'll be in my house."

_Wait! I didn't even agree!_

"Deal." The little hit man then turns his head toward a speechless Gokudera, "just consider it as a mission given by Dame-Tsuna."

Hearing this makes the bomber's eyes suddenly shine so much that it hurt to look straight at him, "If it is for Juudaime… I'll go!"

"Heh, fine… but I have 2 conditions."

"What conditions?" this got Reborn's attention.

"1) He'll eat whatever I give him, and 2) he'll be my slave."

"In your dream!"

"Okay! Fine! But don't blame me if you can't execute this mission that your dear Juudaime gave you. My~ he'll be _sooo _disappointed at you, Gokudera Hayato-kun~"

"Nghhh… for Juudaime… I'll do anything! Ugly Pinky! You'll see! I'll move to your house tomorrow! Just you wait!" that said, the now all fired up teen for unknown reason run back to his boss, ready to show off his loyalty. Forgetting by the way Uri and the purpose as why he called out Julie.

"I am waiting, Slave-kun~"

"Heh, you're not bad." Reborn smirks with a suspicious glint of amusement in his deep black eyes.

"Why thank you."

With this, the case is brought to a close. Without any delay, she takes her already packed bag and left school after convincing Uri to go back to his master.

But poor Tsuna, the consequence that his new tutor left school before it actually ends is that… he got bitten to death until the gathering for the haunted house.

Julie, on her side, first when to supermarket to buy foods and lots of meats for her little friends before going home under the constant talking and pointing at her because of her uniform. But who is Julie? The girl who would even dare oppose Hibari. So who cares about some whispers behind her back, there are ton of people who curse her every day in any case.

As usual, Shiro and Kuro both jump into the girl's arms excitedly while telling her their day the moment the latter comes in.

'Juju~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I miss you so much~~~~~~~~~~ Shiro wanted to eat a pudding, but Ku-'

Correction, it is only Kuro who finished telling her day to Julie, Shiro got kicked in the wall before even finishing one sentence. So after pulling the white fur ball out of the hole, Julie tells them her day with the important notice of…

'WHAT! How can that happen~?! Shiro is totally against this! Totally!'

'Me too! How can a boy live with us?!'

'Yeah!'

"I'm sorry guys, but if I don't accept, it'll become really problematic…" _can't tell them, definitively can't tell them my real motive to approach Vongola… _-a glint of sadness passes quickly in the now undisguised girl's purple eyes, and disappears so fast that none of the little ones noticed.

'…' The two little demon beast looks at each other for a while, and then direct their gaze to the girl in front of them.

'But Lili, will he find out that you disguised yourself!'

'Yeah~ and he'll eat our share of meats too~'

'…Shiro…' the black furred feline growls out lowly before sending her companion into the wall once again, 'go die in a hole you idiot!'

"Well, I'll just need to be more careful onward." Julie signs in defeat, looking at her ever in quarrel friends.

'But Juju, Shiro don't like this face~ it's so scary~ Shiro like the pretty Julie~'

"Sorry Shiro, but guess you'll have to get used to it." The girl apologizes sincerely, and then goes to the kitchen to prepare their supper.

**-At night, on the path to the said 'haunted house'-**

"Here it is, the haunted house which we will exorcist." says Rebor- I mean, the Great Exorcist Rebon in a dark voice combined with a sinister expression.

Behind him are the whole Vongola Tenth generation's guardians with their boss, Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta and the two Gokudera's fan girls, Masami and Hitomi.

"Kyaa~ this is so creepy~!" Hitomi whines in a fake frail way which makes Gokudera have a frowns in disgust.

"Gupyaaa! Lambo-san don't like this place! Lambo-san wants to go home!"

"Hahi! This place sure is scary! Haru is so scared~ But Haru knows that Tsuna-san will protect Haru~! Rignt, Tsuna-san?" the black haired girl then hold on her crush's arm and leans on him, much to the latter's embarrassment.

"H-Haru! Stop this!" the boy sends a nervous glance toward Kyoko, who's smiling sweetly as always.

"You stupid woman! How dare you lean on Juudaime!"

"What! Haru is not stupid you idiot!"

"Yes you are!"

"No am not!"

And thus start another fight between these two with the others trying to calm them down. After awhile of bickering, the Great Exorcist Rebon, who can't tolerate any longer, hits the ground with a green staff. "Silence! We are here to exorcist, not to fight over useless thing!"

_Stop acting as if you really are an exorcist, Reborn! _–Tsuna rolls his eyes and is about to complains something, but is quickly silenced by a freezing glare from his tutor.

"Well then, let's go on."

The group then advances on the dark and sinister rock path which leads to their destination. A gust of cold wind blows from every angle, making dust on the ground fly up and the irregular bushes and weeds on the side swaying and making sinister sounds like a distant cry. About half way of the path, the dark shape of a manor can be seen… with a lighted window on the second floor.

This scene makes those who are already trembling in fear even more scared. But for those who are not normal, namely people who love to bite others to death, people who are too oblivious and always grin like an idiot, people who are extremely extreme, people who are naturally creepy or used to eerie things, are immunized.

Finally in front of the manor, the Great Exorcist Rebon stops and turns his head toward his followers, "this is the house. As you all can see, there is something inside."

The tension rises rapidly. Right in front of the huge black door, the group of teenagers stops to discuss about their next move. After a while, it is decided that Tsuna will go open the door. Slowly approaching the gate of death (according to him), the boy grabs the knob with both of his sweaty and shaky hands. He tries to turn it, but his strength already left him for a while now.

"Youngster, what are you doing? Hurry up and open it."

_Easy for you to say! _Tsuna almost run away in tears.

But before he can manage to gather forces, the knob turned on his own, making an ugly squeak. Of course, this unexpected situation is followed by the small boy's high-pitched scream and other's scared shouts while backing away. Of course, excluding Mukuro, Hibari and Reborn. Then, the door open slowly to reveal… an extremely pissed Julie with a dark expression, not to count the dark aura surrounding her.

…

"So… you are telling that you all came here to exorcist a ghost that doesn't even exist?" Julie concludes flatly after Tsuna's nervous explanation.

"Ahaha~ we didn't know that Julie live in this house~!" Yamamoto chirps in while scratching his head. "Well, that's interesting~!"

…_Can someone tell me… what is interesting in bargaining in your new tutor's house, making her super pissed and might later on drag me into the depth of hell?_ –by Sawada Tsunayoshi, the young boy who's currently sitting on the sofa of his demonic new tutor's house, preparing for death.

Eying with half closed eye her uninvited guests, Julie signs lowly and get up from her seat, "well then, now that all is cleared up, would you guys please get out or I'll call the police for intruding personal residence without permission."

"What?! How dare you! Not only you didn't greet us properly, but now you are planning to kick us out?! Don't you know a minimum of politesse?!" Hitomi Aiko finally explodes, unable to appease her anger anymore. Julie sure is pissing her off, acting all high and mighty as if she is a queen. This manor is huge, so it should have cost a lot of money, which also means that this girl is only arrogant because she is rich. So what? It's just the matter of money. If she won't be able to be arrogant if she doesn't have any cash –is what the jealous and angry girl is thinking. Just the thought that the house is way bigger that hers makes her feel uncomfortable.

"Heh… how idiotic of you to say that." Julie gives a mocking glance at Hitomi. This girl's expression is all written on her face, so it isn't hard to figure out what she is thinking. "Politesse? Why would I waste my time on being polite to some fake people?" she continues on, ignoring the deadly glare Hitomi is sending her, "and if I am not mistaken, I did indeed say please, Miss Hitomi."

"But you don't need to say it in such a mean manner!" Masami Akane then cuts in tearfully, already switched to her angel mode. But her internal self didn't stop even a moment cursing Julie since she entered.

At this moment, Reborn who's still disguised appears out of nowhere. Truth to be told, he suddenly disappeared when Tsuna begin talking. Now that he finished what he wants to do, it is time to get the outsiders out. "I finished exorcising the house, we can go back now." the Acorbaleno says while giving Mukuro a glance.

The latter chuckles softly in response, "well then, let's go back, shall we?"

"But…"

"Tch! Not like I wanted to be her in the first place! Juudaime, let's go!" *doing the puppy dog eyes to Tsuna*

"Ah? H-hai! Well then, good bye, Nightingale-san!"

"Hahi! Tsuna-san! Wait for Haru! Good bye Nightingale-chan!"

"Sorry to intrude you, Nightingale-san. We'll be leaving now."

"Ahahaha… wait for me! Ah~ see you, Julie!"

"B-bossu…"

"Gyaaaa! Wait for Lambo-san!"

"Humph."

Seeing this, the two Gokudera fans looked at each other before chasing them to get out, completely forgetting about their anger toward Julie. No kidding, who wants to stay in a house that is so huge and was rumored to be haunted.

As the group of teen left the small rock path to a normal street, another copy of exactly the same group except the two fan girls, Kyoko, and Haru appears in the living room with a small black suit wearing baby.

"What now?" Julie is truly annoyed. They show up at her house without a warning, thus making her wear the disguise again, not to add that the two irritating sticky fan girls are with them. And now they stay there, obviously having business with her.

"Well, I just thought that it is time to discuss about the teaching matter." Reborn, who's back to his normal clothes, says calmly on top of Tsuna's head.

Julie closes her eye for a second and signs lowly, "well then, each one of you will go get me a cup of tea. Now go."

"…" WTF?!

"What are you guys waiting for? Go!"

"Do as she says." Reborn adds with a smirk.

After a while, each guardian has a cup of tea in their hand (even Hibari and Mukuro). The first one to give the tea to Julie is-

"Kufufu… here is your tea, Lady Nightingale." The illusionist chuckles softly and bows down slightly to Julie with a hand on his abdomen and another holding the cup in his open palm gracefully just like a professional butler.

"Pass, next." The seated girl didn't even bother to take the cup that she waves off Mukuro.

"Tea." Simple and straight forward, Hibari hands the tea to Julie in a swift movement. But much to everyone's surprise, the girl didn't take it. She just looks at him straight in the eyes with a sly smile on her lips. Just when Tsuna is about to faint under the heavy atmosphere, Julie finally gives her affirmation, "pass. Next."

"H-here is your tea, Nightingale-san…" Chrome is next, handing over the tea with a cute blushing face and a timid voice to her examiner.

This time, Julie took the cup and sipped a bit before putting it aside. "Pass, next."

"Here! Take Lambo-san's tea! Nyahahaha~ Lambo-san's tea is the best!" the little cow laughs loudly, making the liquid in the cup spill all over the place.

_This… definitively won't work! _–a sweat drop rolls down on Tsuna's forehead.

"Pass, next."

_What? This works too?! Well… it isn't so hard after all~ haha…_

"EXTREME! JULIE NIGHTINGALE! EXTREMELY ACCEPT THIS TEA!"

"Fail, next."

"EXTREMELY WHY?!"

"Next!" *kick off Ryohei to the other end of the room*

"Ahahaha~ Julie, here's your tea~" Yamamoto smiles brightly with sparkles shining around him.

_Ah~ Yamamoto will definitively pass…_

"Fail, next."

_Haha, see? He… what?! Fail? How come!_

"Dame-Tsuna, do you doubt my decision?"

"…no… sorry…" _shit, did I say it out loud?_

"Haha… well, guess I failed."

_What's so funny about failing?!_

"Next!" Julie totally ignores Yamamoto's cheerfulness and Tsuna's nervous fidgeting.

"Here!" Gokudera shoves rudely the cup to Julie, making almost half of the tea to spill out everywhere.

Obviously, this is a- "fail! Next."

"H-here is your tea…" Tsuna, who finally gathered all his courage, hands the tea cup to his tutor shakily.

"Fail."

"…" _I knew it!_

"What?! How dare you fail Juudaime you Ugly woman?! You wanna fight?" the self-acclaimed right hand man of Vongola Tenth roars in anger.

"Well, those who passed won't have any etiquette lesson. As for the diplomatic talk class, Mukuro and Hibari can pass it. End of discussion, good bye." Julie simply closes her eye as she speaks, completely seeing the fuming teen as empty air.

"Heyyy! Don't you ignore me!"

"Well then, let's go back home." Reborn cuts in going to the front door first.

"Reborn-san too?!"

"G-Gokudera-kun… it's fine, really. Let's go back." Tsuna the peace maker jumps in and

"Ugg…! If Juudaime says so…"

Before he gets completely swallowed by the darkness, Reborn turns around to face Julie and gives her a harmless smile… which definitively isn't harmless at all. "Julie Nightingale, I expect greatly of your teaching. See you."

The next day, for the whole time of school period, Julie Nightingale is absent. Gokudera, the guy who's always there whenever the person he calls Juudaime is, is also absent for the whole day. Nobody knows why. Is this a coincidence or already planned? For the fan girls, it is purely a coincidence; there is no way that their idol would be together with the ugly transfer student. But for those who know the truth… let's just say that they are praying for their loud silver haired friend's wellbeing after hearing Reborn's explanation from yesterday. It was along the line of: "Gokudera is going to be Julie's slave and live with her onward." Yeah… no much of an explanation here… but that's more than enough for the Vongola's other guardians to understand the situation. After all, every time they meet this Julie Nightingale, some very unusual things would happen. And even if they didn't see Julie actually tormenting someone, they can clearly picture it… like really clearly. After all, she always wins in the war of words and make others seriously pissed but have nothing to counterattack. Who knows what she can do or will do to Gokudera. So, for better or for worst, let's just pray… and if ever he #$#%-ed, then, it's not our problem anymore, Amen. –by Reborn.

"Hey! Don't talk as if he's already dead, Reborn!" that, was one of Tsuna's daily complains.

"Heh, who knows…"

"…" _Why are you always making my heart skip a beat? …like, in the bad way._

"Maa, maa~ Tsuna, Gokudera's going to be just fine. Let's believe in him now, shall we?" Yamamoto then puts an arm around the little brunette's shoulder while a big smile. "Although… I don't think that he will totally be alright…"

"…" _you didn't need to add the last part! _*sign~* "Yeah, let's hope the best for Gokudera-kun."

But your prayers won't become true, because from the moment Gokudera steps in Julie's house for the second time, his life can only be described by one word: limitless nightmarishly horrible as hell… sorry, that's way past one word. But this is truly how the silver haired teen feels like. In his short 14 years of life, Julie is the very first person that can make him feel this helpless. Even Bianchi, according to the poor teen, can be considered lenient toward him after a whole week of torture from the scarred girl. What kind of torture? No, there is no blood, no beating or not giving food. Actually, these are way better than what he is experiencing. She feeds him well, and not to add that the cooking is in fact very delicious. She gives him work to do every day and let him rest whenever he wants. So how come Gokudera regrets so much to the point that he could even refuse his dear Juudaime if he had the chance?

Well, at the first day, it didn't seem that bad. He just had the pull out the weeds in the huge garden behind the manor after finishing unpacking his luggage. The room he'll be staying isn't half bad either. There isn't any disgusting living creatures know as rats, insects or UMAs in it. It was rather tidy, and big, and comfy, and nice. And then, he somehow meets Shiro and Kuro, the two strange pet of his supposed master. Of course, that is after making a big fuss over their species… but that's another story. So anyway, he is in the backyard pulling out weeds for Julie all day until night while cursing under his breath. Well, that is to be expected. The only thing he regretted is that… he refused to eat. Indeed, except from the breakfast eaten in his house, Gokudera just keep pulling out the weeds without eating anything apart from water because he doesn't trust Julie, fearing that she might put thing in the food. But if only he knew what is going to happen at night, he'll eat until his stomach explodes. Seriously, no kidding here.

…

At night, in the manor's kitchen, the figure of a boy can be seen, moving stealthily in front of the fridge. Obviously, he is hungry. "F*ck it! How come the fridge is locked! And what's with this electronic system lock!?"

"Do you need something?" when Gokudera was about to sort out his dynamites, Julie comes up from behind and asks him in an amused voice.

"Tch."

"My~ and here I thought that you would like to eat something… but guess I am wrong~" that said, Julie turns around to walk away… that is, with a sly smile on her cherry lips.

"Wait!" Gokudera being the hungry teen he is quickly grabs his supposed master's arm to stop her. Are you kidding? Even if she's annoying and arrogant as hell, there is no reason to be harsh at his own stomach. Changing his scorn face to an expressionless one (still can't smile to Julie), the teen says between his teeth: "I'm hungry."

"Well… I have fresh vegetables in the garden, please wait for a bit." With this said in a sweet voice and sweet smile, Julie walks away while humming.

But despite the gentle look the girl is giving him, Gokudera felt a gust of cold wing just enveloped him the moment she smiled, and is makes him have a chill from head to toe. No good, definitively not good.

Moments later, Julie came back, still smiling with a big basket full of vegetable and a white bag in her hands. "You can eat the cookies I made yesterday… here you are. Just wait a bit until I finish cooking."

That said, the girl walks away, leaving the open mouthed teen behind with a plate of cookies and a stupid expression on his face. No seriously, a really stupid one.

~30 minutes later~

"There you go~ eat it!" Julie sits down facing Gokudera at the dining table with 5 plates of meal between them. The smile on her lips just got sweeter with each passing second, so much that the boy is starting to get scared by it. I mean, a girl who always has a poker face, who is super sly, and whose glare can freeze someone up is smiling brightly as if it is the most normal thing in the world. Who wouldn't be scared?

"…" _I'm sure she put some strange thing in the food! But… _*glouuuu~*_ shit… I'm so hungry…_

"What's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" By the time Gokudera's internal struggle ends, Julie have already eaten almost the ¼ of the meal with Uri right next to her on the table.

"Gahh! Uri! How did you come out?"

*Ignore, continues to eat*

"Tch, fine!" the silver haired teen picks up his chopstick and picks up a golden oval thing that seems to be fried in oil. He hesitates a bit before putting it in his mouth and munches it while making a disgusted expression. Actually, the disgusted face is failed. The food was really good.

"Wa~ you eat a lot."

"Shu' tup!"

After the storm on the dining table passed away, nothing edible is left.

"My~ you **sure** eat a lot." Julie chuckles softly to the boy in front of her as a sly glint shines in her now brown eye. "Was it good?"

"Tch! Not bad."

"Well then, would you like to know what the food that you ate was?"

_Why is that… I just feel a cold shiver at the back of my neck? _"Sure… why not."

"Well, this soup is made from the cabbage I grow in the garden." Julie begins with a faint smile on her lips.

_Okay, nothing strange for now._

"This is wood ear pan fried with meat." Still a faint smile.

_So far so good._

"This oval thing here is oil fried cicadas." The smile just got bigger.

_Oh… oil fried… oil fried…_ "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! CICADAS?! YOU MADE ME EAT CICADAS?!"

"This one is the frogs I just caught this morning with Shiro and Kuro." The smile just turned into an amused one. "But don't worry, they were still alive and kicking moments ago."

"WHATTTT?! FROGS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"This is the snails I got just now ago. How do you like them pan-fried with red sweet pepper?"

"…" words can't even express the despair the poor boy is feeling right now. He is mortified.

"Oh~ and by the way, the meat that's pan-fried with wood ear that I told you before are earth-worm I just dig out. It's all fresh and alive."

"DANG!" the sound of a very ugly piano chord can be heard.

"Oh my~ look at me, how can I forget the most delicious soup here? Well, this is the snake soup I cooked yesterday, although the meat was all eaten. But the soup is still real good, right? After all, you drank two bowls of it. Haha… I am so glad you like it~!"

"DOUM!" a lightning coming out of nowhere just struck Gokudera on the head… hard.

_-Gokudera Hayato, self declared right hand man and Storm guardian of Vongola Tenth, died in _X_ day, _X_ month, _X_ year, from shock in Julie Nightingale's manor, at the age of 14. His dying wish was: "If I could have a second chance, I promise to eat healthily everyday, never skip any meal."_

"Fufufu… my~ and here I thought that I'll need to use my new made sleeping gas on him~ But just to be sure that he won't wake up… fufufu… *_pshiiii_* that's it~ finished spraying the gas~!" Looking down at the fainted teen on the ground that has foams in his mouth, Julie chuckles softly with a malicious glint in her brown eye.

'Hoheheh~ Juju, are we going to gather blackmail material now?" Shiro, who appeared from behind the door of the kitchen where he was hiding all along, makes out an evil giggle.

'Of course we will. But what are we going to do with his box weapon?" Kuro, who was hiding inside a kitchen drawer, also comes out.

"Nyaaa~!" Translation : don't mind me, I want to see him being made a fool of too.

"Well then, let's begin!" the girl exclaims joyfully and tore off her disguise, revealing a flawless visage.

And thus officially begins the 'limitless nightmarishly horrible as hell' days of Gokudera.

**-The next morning, at school-**

"Good morning everyone~!" a cheerful voice that resemble the melody of a bell ringing in a breeze is hear in class A second year of Namimori Middle, precisely Tsuna's class. This is none other than the energetic Julie, who's rumoured since yesterday to be the ugly witch living in a haunted house.

Followed by this joyful exclamation in the morning is a heavy silence. And then, it's followed by a tearful cry along the line of: "Juuuuudaimeeeeeee~~~~~~!"

"HIEEE! G-Gokudera-kun?! What's wrong?! Why… are you crying on me?"_ and putting your snot all over my uniform…?_

"My~ Good morning, Sawada-san!" Julie approaches her student with a big smile on her scarred face.

"G-good morning!" _she… seems to be in a good mood. _Tsuna concludes after eying carefully at his tutor. _As for Gokudera-kun…_ cue sweat drop seeing as how the usually loud and aggressive silver haired teen is all curled around his leg like a frightened frail little rabbit.

"Ahaha! Julie, you seem to be happy today!" Yamamoto exclaims cheerfully as usual, waving off the inquiry about Julie's strange behaviour that's bothering him.

"Yes! Because yesterday was really fun, right, Gokudera-kun? You know, last night… we…" _ate a 'delicious' supper, and then took some fun pictures for my blackmail collection. _–the girl adds with a crafty glint in her eye that she hides by looking on the ground as if being embarrassed, and a tomato red face (from trying hard not to laugh out). At the same time, her delicate hands take a corner of her black uniform and rub it until it is all wrinkling. She also moves from one foot to another, giving off an 'I'm so embarrassed' aura around her. All this actions lead inevitably class A to a huge misunderstanding, which won't be gone so easily.

Before the concerned teen can replies, a huge uproar raises in the classroom. "Impossible! How can Gokudera-sama… with you… Impossible!" "That's right! How can this happen!" "I am sure that you lured Gokudera-sama to… to… commit this terrible sin!" "What are you talking about?! Who would be seduced by this ugly girl! I bet she used drugs!" "Yeah! That's right!" "Ahhh~~! Give back Gokudera-sama's virginity~~~!" –and so on. But this is exactly what Julie wants.

She turns around to meet a horrified Gokudera in the eyes, and says in a tearful shaky voice, "Gokudera-kun… are you going to leave me alone…? I… you… yesterday… you even said that it was not bad…" _the food, that is. Of course, before knowing what the ingredients were. _"A-aren't you g-going to take responsibilities… snif, snif… uuuu~" _Hah, responsibilities of repaying me for the food obviously~! _"A-and… that was my first time! Uuuuu~!"_ Yeah, my first time cooking for you, dear Gokudera Hayato-kun. _"I-it hurt… so much… snif… uuuu…"_ that's when you kicked me when I took your 24__th__ blackmail picture. My god, how I admire my acting skills, good job Julie!_

"**DOUM, DOUM, DOUM!"** some very, very, extremely ugly piano chords can be heard in class A as Julie finishes her acting.

"G-Gokudera…kun?" _No way… no way! How can this be true! Gokudera-kun and Nightingale-san?! No way! _Tsuna is almost on the verge of insanity. How can that be true! I mean, his own guardian and his new tutor? Together? In one night?! No way in hell is that possible!

"Juudaime! It's not what you think! Juudaime! You need to believe me! I am ino-…" before the word innocent can come out, a dangerous flash caught the bomber's eyes.

This is… the tip of a picture, precisely, the tip of a picture from the breast pocket of a certain currently fake crying girl. And the message that only the two of them can understand is… "_You say something inappropriate and I'll show the whole world your beautiful pictures. Do you prefer the princess one, the hot chick one, or the baby one? I also have plenty at home you know~!_" –that's from Julie, who just gave a warning side glance at her slave in the mid of her acting. And from the poor boy, nothing can be said, only despair.

Breaths in, signs out heavily, stands up, walks toward the (fake) crying figure, and grabs her by the shoulder, making the girl lift up her head. All this was made in a single movement by Gokudera, who almost wants to die on the spot. "I… will take responsibility."

"**Doum!"** that's it, the end of world just arrived to the Gokudera fans as well as the boy himself.

But that's got nothing to do with Julie, smiling so brightly that the morning light seems to have faltered around her, the girl jumps up and hugs tenderly the boy on his neck, "Thank you, Gokudera-kun! Please do take care of me!"

And so, the prince and princess can finally be together.

_The end. _

…

…

Just kidding.

But this sure is the end for Gokudera… the end of his freedom, that is.

**-Lunch time, on the roof top- **

Tsuna and Yamamotoare eating quietly their lunch, sitting cross-legged beside the two new "couple", and looking from time to time at them.

"Gokudera-kun, here, I made this lunch for you." Julie says with a blush while looking sideway just like a normal girl in love. But if one looks carefully enough, it is actually a blush from suppressing a laugh.

"…" Food! This is what pulled him in this inescapable vortex of despair. And not any food, this is the food prepared by the queen of all queen of malice, Julie Nightingale! But what can he do? He did say that he'll eat whatever she gives him as one of the two conditions to stay in her house… and even if he wants to quit now, he can't anymore, for she have plenty blackmail pictures of him taken last night after he fainted.

Well, it was a shock this morning when she showed him those photos with a big radiant smile. No, it's more than shock, it's a fatal blow. That's about how it happened this morning…

"_Gokudera~ I have something to show you~ here, look at these! Aren't you _soooo_ lovely in this cute dress?"_

"…" _Gokudera can feel that his heart just stopped… and it's still not beating now… "You… made me… dress… like a… girl…?"_

"_Hum? Yeah~ don't you think it is lovely? And look! I even colored you hair in pink and gold and purple in this photo! That's just so cuuuute~~~~!" Julie squeaks joyfully, completely ignoring the petrified boy in front of her. "But my~ I wonder what my dame little student would say when he sees that~? Haha, he sure would be surprised~!" Evil, this girl is truly the reincarnated evil…_

"_Don't you dare show these to Juudaime!" panic runs in the veins of Gokudera. He can just go die if she really does show these photos to his boss, definitively._

"_Well, that depends on your comportment." The cheery lips of the girl form into a playful yet cunning smile, "I just want a good slave boy, that's all~!" _

…yeah, that's about all that happened which lead to Gokudera's inevitable fate of being a slave of Lady Nightingale.

But back to present, the boy is currently holding the bento in his hands and looking at it as if it as a ready to explode at any time bomb… which is almost true.

"Gokudera-kun? Why aren't you eating?" Julie asks worriedly while blinking innocently, "is… is that Gokudera-kun doesn't like my bento?" this is said in yet another tearful voice, a fake one of course.

"…" shit… I… can't refuse her now… "No, it is good, I'll eat it!" the silver haired teen forces himself to smile and opens the lunch box. What he saw inside almost made him throw the box as far as he can.

In the box, there is food. Normal food. Not insects, snake, or anything weird. Normal food like beef or maybe it is pork, sausages, rice, egg, vegetable, and some ketchup. But the problem is the image made by the food.

"Gokudera-kun, do you like it? I especially got up earlier than usual this morning to make this for you! Do you like it?" Julie's only eye shines with pure excitement. Oh how she wants to see him eat it.

"…" _Do I look I like this sh*t?! Who would put a gray zombie's face with blood _(ketchup)_ splashed everywhere as the image for bento?! _"Yes… it… is very… very original…"

"I'm so glad you like it~ then please do finish it all, okay~?"

"…" _Did I just dig my own grave?_

"E-eto… Nightingale-san… this bento is so full… so I-I don't really think that… Go-Gokudera-kun can finish it all…" risking his own life for defending the one of his friend and guardian, Tsuna gathers all his courage and says it lowly. He seriously can't imagine anyone eating this unidentified food looking thing called bento. Actually, it can't be called bento at all. Just from looking at the image makes one wants to puke. Who in their right mind would use a disgusting zombie's face with eyeballs out of the socket, a half empty nose, a grey decomposed face, and blood everywhere… even though all of this are made of food, which will later on go down a certain poor boy's stomach. And I repeat, all of it. Nobody would be able to swallow one tiny bitsy little part of it. Nobody. And unfortunately, Gokudera isn't an exception.

Cue teary eyes from the silver haired boy to his boss.

"Shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion, D.D." Julie gives a freezing glare to her sweating student.

"Maa~ maa~ let's all calm down~" Yamamoto laughs the tense atmosphere off like usual, "but I really don't think that Gokudera can finish it all. I mean, it's so huge!"

Julie says nothing but send a deadly glare at the baseball fan, warning him to stay out of it.

"Ahaha… A-and by the way, what does D.D. means?" seeing that his attempt to save his fellow guardian doesn't work at all, Yamamoto quickly changes the topic. No kidding, who wants to anger Julie after seeing how she tricks Gokudera.

"Dame-Decimo." Julie replies flatly without even looking away from her supposed lover's face.

"…" _That's… an interesting nickname…_

So that concludes the attempts at trying to save the silver haired teen's inescapable fate of eating the bento of hell.

And thus a few hellish weeks pass with the poor Storm guardian being bullied hard by his master, unable to do anything against it. At the beginning, Julie made him everyday those disgusting lunch and made him eat strange things that aren't usually eaten by human. Take for example bugs, wild vegetables, wild animals, etc. But as time goes on, she simply got tired from it and let the boy go. However, this doesn't mean that she won't do it from time to time.

Then she would also give him many works to do, mainly in the garden, but also some small errant like doing the groceries. But the worst about it is that she gives these tasks a time limit. If Gokudera doesn't finish it in time, no problem, he'll need to continues them, but adding another new task. This rule makes the teenager always get up super early in the morning and sleep super late at night. Not to add that he also need to go to school because Julie-sama ordered him to stay close to her so that she can give him orders anytime, which means that he can't use the time of being in school to finish those stupid jobs. And these tasks all need a minimum of at least 2 or 3 people. Question: did you ever see someone dig a swim pool hole alone and also needs to construct it, build a gigantic greenhouse, a huge veranda connecting the back door, and renovating the whole house? And not to mention that on the ground which the pool and the greenhouse will be constructed, there are big trees. So that means that Gokudera need to first remove those trees, alone. Even Uri is standing aside, looking at his master with an indifferent expression and playing happily with his new found two demon beast friends. Although Tsuna and his gang would often come and lend him a hand, there is just too much thing to do. And most of their times are used to the lessons Julie is giving them, Gokudera included. Of course, every time the boy would get mad and refuse to work, Julie would simply take out her blackmail materials and it to show him. And by the way, she added more pictures of the teenager in strange costumes to her collection, which is obviously after making him sleep like a dead.

But this isn't all. The most terrifying thing that the boy needs to endure is poison testing. Julie has a strange fetish for poisonous or medical plants. And most of all, she likes to create new poisons and its antidotes. Every time she finishes one new product, which by the way is almost every day and some time twice a day, she would make Gokudera her testing subject. The poor boy can't do anything other than enduring it. Not because of the blackmail, but because she always have a method to makes him eat it or being affected by it. Just like the time she simply touched his hand for a split second, and his whole body begins to itch enormously non-stop until he get the antidote, or the time she spread a green gas right in front of him and made his mood go down drastically, or when she just walked past him and his body just feel numb and can't move a bit. And what she says in reply is: "well, you can't expect someone to just eat the poison. You need to use several different methods." That' true… but… *sign* poor Gokudera.

In contrary to these few weeks of total torture for the Storm guardian, Julie is living happily. At first, when Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and Nana invited her to go out shopping, she hesitated greatly, but finish by giving up her refusal. As time passes, they would often go out and play together, mostly with the three young girls. Haru and Kyoko would drag Chrome along with Julie to different cake shops, shopping centers or places in Namimori that are fun. Even though Julie is always in a composed expression and rarely shows any enthusiasm, the two girls and the shy illusionist don't give up and even managed to get a special permission from their new friend to go to her house whenever they wants. Which is still an impossible task for the Vongola guardians. They even set foot in the forbidden bedroom of Julie that nobody except them and the master of the house and her two demon beasts can go in. When they did, the first thing done was to look at the scarred girl's closet, and the first decision made right after opening the huge closet is… "Hahi?! Julie-san! Why are your clothes all black!? That's not right! We'll go into an intense shopping!" And thus begins the three day long intense shopping for Julie, forcedly dragged by the two eyes burning with determination girls and the still very shy Chrome. Bianchi also set her interest on her. After all, it is quite rare to see a girl who can make her little brother so vulnerable. After a merely few hours, they begin to get so along with each other that they would even share their knowledge about poisons. They became super good buddies and often hang out together in search for poisonous ingredients much to Gokudera's horror. It is also a wonder how Julie managed to get the children like her. But I-Pin, Lambo and Fuuta really love to stay with her and play with Shiro and Kuro. So in conclusion, Julie is highly welcome by the girls and children, but not boys… of course, this situation only concern the Vongola family Tenth generation.

At school, the Gokudera fan girl club did all sort of thing to try to bully Julie because of the virginity misunderstanding that's still no solved. But who is Julie Nightingale? She's someone who dare stamp on the future strongest mafia family's boss' head, who can still laugh naturally in front of a pissed Reborn, who until now listen to nobody except from Nana, the three girls, Bianchi and the children. So it is only natural for her to simply ignore the furious fan girls of her students. Yes, students. Not only Gokudera'as fans, but also Yamamoto's fans are joining force to the anti-Julie gang. Why? Because these days, the baseball lover is always beside the transfer student… with his friends of course. But in the eyes of the fans, it is all Julie's doing that caught Yamamoto attention. So yeah… the scarred girl became the target of almost the entire school… this just shows how powerful the charm of the two guardians is. But anyway, the bullying starts by drawing and putting garbage in Julie's indoor shoe case and on her desk and chair. Actually, it was planned that the textbooks and PE uniform (Julie doesn't participate in PE using the excuse that she have a heart disease that makes her unable to move too much… which by the way is totally bullshit. She's just too lazy…) would also be drawn on or tore apart, but there is nothing that belongs to Julie in school except of the above mentioned item. So… they just destroyed whatever comes in their hand. But the result of this plan is that… Gokudera got chased await and Julie is sitting like a queen on the latter's place. It went like this…

"_My~ the desk's so dirty~!" Julie says in a flat tone as if this doesn't concern her one bit._

_Cue snickers from her classmates._

_Kyoko and Chrome wants to help her clean the mess up, but are stopped but a reassuring glance from the scarred girl._

"_Well then…" without even looking at anybody in the class, Julie moves right on top of her slave's chair and sits down on it with a faint mocking smile on her lips. _

And so, the ones who made the desk and chair dirty all helped Gokudera clean up, unable to say anything. This kind low rank bulling, that's how Julie describe them to be, continues to happen after the desk incident. Every time, it is whether Gokudera, Yamamto, or Tsuna to take on the responsibility to clean all up, never Julie. So as time goes on, the bullies (who never succeed even once) decides to change strategy. They stopped the small tricks, preparing for a big blow. As for Julie… well, she doesn't care anything at all. She's not the one who cleans up anyway, so why would she care?

As for the teachers… they finally understand that going against Julie is just a waste of their time and energy. They just need to ignore her and everything will be just fine. In any case, she always sleeps or taps something on her laptop during class and never causes trouble like making loud noises. But the strange thing is that during every surprise test or regular exam, her grades always takes first place in the entire 2rd year, even above her slave. But that's another story.

So all of this is just to say… Julie is living like fish in water, and the Vongolas (except from Mukuro and Hibari) are fishes that are B-B-Q-ed… as for Gokudera… he is the fish that became a charcoal… literally.

But anyway, one day, Reborn suddenly pops up and tells Julie that she'll go to Italy for a meeting with the Ninth.

"Sure." That was the girl's reply with an orange juice in one hand, wearing black short and a plain white t-shirt bought during the three intense shopping days with her friends under a huge umbrella at the new made veranda in her garden, looking playfully at the working Gokudera.

'Juju! Can I come with you too?' Shiro jumps on her laps and purrs loudly.

'Lili! I want to go too! Shiro can just stay here and watch the house!' that's Kuro, who just kicked off her playmate to the ground.

'Kurooooo~! I'mma gonna fight uuuuu~~~!'

And so, the two little demon beast begin to fight once again for the _n_ time of the day with Julie looking calmly at them, saying nothing to stop the fight. She's just too used to it.

At this moment, Bianchi comes to meet Julie with a big lunch box in her hand. Seeing that her beloved is also there, the gorgeous adult runs up to him and hug him tenderly with lots of hearts flying out, "Reborn~ I missed you so much~!"

"Ciaossu, Bianchi."

"Reborn~ do you want to taste my new made love filling bento? I am sure you'll love it!"

"…" nothing in reply. Then, a bubble flies out of the Acorbaleno's nose.

"Aww~ Reborn~ you're just so adorable~!" Bianchi only hugs the baby hit man closer to her while rubbing her cheek tenderly to the baby's head.

"Hi Bianchi! How's it going with your new ingredient gathering?" Julie gives a cup of orange juice to her friend.

"It was superb! I found a rare plant under a rock and want to give it to you. Don't know what is it, but it seems to be something good. Here." The pink haired adult says with a sweet smile, still with Reborn in her arms, at the young girl while giving her a curly shaped green plant.

"Wow! That's 'Curly Green Moon'! Where did you get that?! I just need this one to finish my new product!" Julie's brown eye shines from pure excitement. This is a poisonous plant the she searched for many days for one of her new hallucinating type poison. "Thank you so much, Bianchi!" that said, she jumps up from her seat and hugs her young woman on the side, avoiding on purpose Reborn.

"Aww~ so cute!"

And with this, the two female begins to chat about their favourite subject: poison.

"Tch, those poison loving freaks." Gokudera mumbles lowly in a breath with digging out yet another shovel of earth.

"Gokudera! Did you say something?" on the veranda, Julie suddenly yells at the sweating boy.

_Shit! Is she a demon or something? How can she hear me?!_ "I didn't say anything!"

But this stops Bianchi from talking about her favourite topic. Her expression softens and looks worriedly yet sadly at her brother.

"Bianchi, you have to tell him." Reborn, whose bubble popped, says in a flat tone.

"Hum? What's wrong Bianchi? Did something happen?" Julie asks, frowning slightly.

"Sign… it's… father."

"?"

"Father… he-"

Just as Bianchi is about to say the most important part, Gokudera approaches with his back facing them. He still can't look straight at his sister's face. "Hey! I finished digging the hole. If you want to make a swim pool, you'll need to go buy cement."

Reborn gives Bianchi a pair of glasses and makes her wear it. "Gokudera, turn around."

Obediently turning his face to the three, the silver haired teen curses lowly at Julie, but stops as he notices the sad expression his sister is making. "Hey… what's wrong?"

"Hayato, we'll go to Italy."

"Why?" even if he is happy to be able to escape from Julie's grip, it doesn't means that he'll accept it without any explanation.

"Because… father he-"

"Don't talk to me about him!"

"Hayato!"

But the teen is already reaching the back glass door. "I don't care about him." He says this coldly without even turning back, and opens the door. But just as he is about to enter, a slipper comes flying toward his head, directly hitting him hard. "Ahhh! What's that for?!"

"Oops, my foot slipped. Give it back to me." Julie says in a flat tone casually.

"Nggg! …sign…" _need to calm down, calm down._ "There." Gokudera walks back and give the slipper at his master. Just as he is about to turn back once again to walk away, Bianchi grabs his arm and says something that give him a big shock.

"Hayato… Let's go back to Italy. Father… father is very sick… he… don't have much time left…"


End file.
